Where The Heart Wanders
by sidhefaerie
Summary: (Modern) Written for Camelot Drabble July 2015 to May 2016. All roads end at the hear, even when it wanders
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 **Modern AU All roads end at the heart, even when it wanders.**

 **Written for Camelot Drabble from July 2015 to May 2016**

1\. Her Last Night in London (Expecting)

2\. Secrets At Home (Come and See)

3\. Her Father's Daughter (Puppy Love)

4\. A Sudden End (Lullaby)

5\. Picking Up The Pieces (Intent)

6\. Comfort (Stay)

7\. Conversation (18)

8\. Moving Forward and Back (Remember)

9\. In The Dark of the Night (Experience)

10\. Appearance Is Everything (New Beginnings)

11\. Strong Medicine (Snuggle)

12\. Guilty Conscious (Compromise)

13\. Catching Up (Funeral)

14\. Sisterly Interruptions (Rendezvous)

15\. Possibilities (Infinite)

16\. Plans (Mischievous)

17\. Moving Houses (Domestic)

18\. Shared Spaces (Locked Out)

19\. Bumps in the Journey (Thankful)

20\. Tell-Tale Signs (Evidence)

21\. A Full House (Obvious)

22\. Family Matters (Unpredictable)

23\. House Party (New Year's Eve Party)

24\. Roses in the Garden (Remembrance)

25\. Expecting (Expectation)

26\. Help From a Friend (Friendship)

27\. Getting Lucky (Escape)

28\. Cold Spark (Unrequited Love)

29\. Two Out Of Three (Valentine's Day Card)

30\. Family Outing (Photo)

31\. Loose Ends (Amnesty 2(Release))

32\. Pendragon (S1E1 The Dragon's Call)

33\. Hush Hush (S4E7 The Secret Sharer)

34\. Hidden Treasure (S3E3 The Goblin's Gold)

35\. Sharp Edges (S5E10 The Kindness of Strangers)

36\. Childhood (First Day of School)

37\. Naughty? (Time Out!)

38\. Even As Children (Crush)

39\. Impressions (Photo Prompt)

40\. All Settled Down (Stranded)


	2. Her Last Night in London

**Summary:** Gwen is moving back home after not finding what she wants in London.

 **Prompt:** 170\. Expecting

 **Her Last Night in London**

Gwen put the only photo she had of her Mom and Dad into the top of the last box. She looked around at the boxes stacked around her and experienced a moment of panic. It faded quickly.

She was going to back home to Cardiff. She had enough of the big city and she just wanted to go home.

In truth, London hadn't been the wonderful place that she had expected it to be. It wasn't the great adventure she had hoped it would be either. It was more of a disappointment.

There were other reasons that pushed her decision to go back home. Her job at the hospital had made a social life nearly impossible. Not only that, the rent on her flat was too high and her wages were too low. Just living in London was a struggle she was tired of dealing with.

Gwen closed the box and sighed. She had no idea what was waiting for her at home. She wasn't expecting it to be like it was when she left her dad and Elyan to start a new life. She knew better.

There was a knock at the door. Gwen opened it and found Merlin standing there.

"Merlin, you're early! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Gwen pulled him inside and gave him a hug.

"I know but I wanted to make sure you hadn't changed your mind." Merlin walked into the lounge and looked at the boxes. "Is this it?"

"There are two boxes in the bedroom." Gwen looked around. "I guess I don't have much."

Merlin smiled. "Why are you really doing this? Is it because of Arthur?"

"You think I still love him?" Gwen folded her arms and glared at her old friend. "I was over him when I left home."

"So you say." Merlin nodded. "He's not over you. You should have seen his face when Elyan told him you were coming home. You would've thought it was Christmas the way he lit up."

"You're exaggerating." Gwen shook her head. "He broke it off with me before I even took the job at the hospital. We were done."

Merlin looked dubious. "Whatever you say Gwen but he keeps asking Elyan when you're getting in."

"Stop teasing me Merlin. It's not nice." Gwen walked over to the counter. "I was about to order a pizza for supper. Do you want some?"

"Sure." Merlin sat on the floor by a stack of boxes. "He isn't angry with you. He's sorry for what happened."

"He should be sorry." Gwen looked at the menu she had on the counter. "Vivian! Of all women in Wales, why her?"

"He said he was drugged and didn't know how he got there." Merlin picked at his nails. "I heard later some other guy had the same thing happen to him."

"That is rubbish and you know it. He was found passed out in her bed. He didn't get there by magick. She certainly didn't carry him there either." Gwen looked up. "Pepperoni or sausage?"

"Pepperoni. Gwen, are you ever going to forgive him?" Merlin waited as she hesitated.

"I don't know." Gwen reached for her mobile and ordered the pizza.

Merlin smirked. Last time he asked her that question she said that she would never forgive Arthur.

"What is that smirk about?" Gwen sat on the floor. "You'd better not be expecting us to get back together. You're going to be disappointed."

"We'll see." Merlin's smirk broadened into a grin.

Gwen sighed. "Arthur Pendragon is not the reason I'm coming home."

"Uh huh." Merlin nodded. "Of course it isn't."

"So Merlin, how is Morgana these days?" Gwen smirked this time.

Merlin shifted sitting positions. "I wouldn't know. I haven't seen her in a while."

"I will bet you and Morgana get together before Arthur and I do." Gwen grinned.

"I'll take that bet." Merlin held out his hand. "First one to the altar wins."

Gwen shook his hand. "Deal!"

By nine the next morning, the lorry was loaded and Gwen was on the way home to Cardiff with Merlin for company.

Gwen didn't know it but Merlin had a plan.


	3. Secrets At Home

**Summary:** On Gwen's first day home, she learns that there have been things kept from her.

 **Prompt:** 171\. Come and See

 **Secrets At Home**

Arthur knocked on the front door of Tom Leodegrance. He was surprised when it was Elyan opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Arthur?" Elyan asked.

"I wanted to see when Guinevere was getting in." Arthur shifted on his feet. "I thought she may have given your father a time frame. Has she called yet?"

"If she wanted you to know, she would have told you." Elyan folded his arms and glared at Arthur. "You need to go before Dad comes home. He still wants to thrash you for what you did."

"Tell your sister ... Tell Guinevere to come and see me when she gets home. I want to talk to her." Arthur started to walk off the porch but he turned back. "I am truly sorry for what happened. I just want her to know that. She can come and see me anytime."

Elyan just went inside and said nothing. He shut the door and turned to look at his sister at the top of the stairs. "You heard that?"

"Yes." Gwen came down the stairs.

"You aren't going to talk to him are you?" Elyan asked.

"I have to think about it." Gwen said. "Where is Dad? Did he go out?"

"He had something he had to do." Elyan shrugged.

"Elyan, Dad doesn't look well." Gwen watched as many emotions flashed across his face. "Do you know if he's seen a doctor?"

Elyan shrugged again. "He wouldn't tell me if he had. You know how private he is."

Gwen gave her brother a suspicious look. "Elyan, you have been living with him. Surely, he must have said something."

"I've been busy." Elyan took his jacket off the hook by the door. "I have to get to work."

Gwen sighed. "I'll be here when you get back. I'm going to make tea."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do? A job?" Elyan looked at his jacket. "Things are tough."

"I know." Gwen put her hand on his arm. "I have an appointment in the morning with Gaius to discuss openings at the hospital. I hope he has something for me."

"Gaius always said you were his best nurse." Elyan smiled. He patted her hand. "I best be off."

Gwen smiled. "Go on. I have tea to make. I may even make some of those cookies that you and Dad like."

"That sounds lovely. I'm glad you're home, Gwen." Elyan nodded and went out the door.

Gwen went in the kitchen to make tea. She looked through the pantry and found the ingredients to make cookies and got started on them.

Tom slipped in the front door. He could hear Gwen puttering around the kitchen. He didn't want her to see him at that moment so he slipped quietly up the stairs to his room.

Gwen heard a noise upstairs. She walked to the bottom of the steps. "Dad! Is that you?"

"Yes! I've got a headache. I'm going to rest." Tom called down to her. "I'll be down for supper. Don't worry."

Gwen looked up the stairs. "Okay Dad."

A few hours later, Gwen went upstairs to see if her father was hungry. It was almost suppertime and she didn't know what to prepare. She knocked on his door. "Dad, are you awake?"

"Yes." Her father's voice sounded weak through the door.

Gwen tried to open the door but it was locked. "Dad, are you all right. If you're ill, I can help. I am a nurse."

"I'm fine Gwen. Just a little tired. I'll be down in a minute or two." Tom was moving around in his room but the door didn't open.

"You don't have to get up just yet. I wanted to know what you wanted for supper." Gwen said. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Make anything you like." Tom said.

"I'll come up when it's on the table." Gwen looked at the locked door then headed back down the stairs.

When Gwen reached the kitchen, she picked up her mobile on the table and called Merlin.

"Hullo?"

"Merlin, tell me the truth. Is my father ill?"

Merlin hesitated. "Gwen, you know I can't tell you that."

"You just did."

Gwen disconnected the call and sat down at the kitchen table. So many things went through her mind and none of them were good. She took a deep breath after a few minutes and got started on supper.


	4. Her Father's Daughter

**Summary:** Gwen discovers that Tom is ill and he and Elyan have been hiding it from her.

 **Prompt:** 172\. Puppy Love

 **Her Father's Daughter**

Tom came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He looked pale.

Gwen put a plate of food down in front of him. She put her hands on the sides of his face and looked into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked.

Gwen kissed him on the forehead. "I was checking for a brain bleed. Your pupils are fine and you don't have a fever."

"I could have told you that." Tom looked at the food on the plate. "I'm really not that hungry."

"If you don't eat then you don't get the cookies that I made for you." Gwen put her plate on the table and sat down.

Tom smiled. He took a bite. "I heard Pendragon was here. Did you talk to him?"

"No. I didn't." Gwen glared at her father.

"I knew it was puppy love. Just a crush." Tom took another bite. "You should have stuck with that Dulac boy."

"Dad, I had a crush on him but that wasn't real love. We were teenagers when we were dating." Gwen shook her head. "He isn't even around anymore. He's in some third world country digging wells. If he really loved me he would have stayed around."

"So you love that Pendragon boy? After what he did?" Tom asked.

"I do but I'm not ready to forgive him yet." Gwen pushed her food around. "I need some time to think."

"You can't be serious." Tom sat back in his chair. "You should never forgive him. You're better off getting a puppy to love."

"Dad!" Gwen rolled her eyes. "You and Elyan are allergic. Remember?"

"I know you're an adult and I shouldn't be interfering but I feel as though I should." Tom said. "I just want you to be happy. You're my only daughter."

"I know you love me." Gwen sighed. "But as you said, I am an adult."

Tom took another bite of food. "Let's change the subject. Do you know if Gaius has a position for you?"

"He said there are two openings but he didn't say what they were." Gwen took a bite. "I hope one of them is in the A&E. I like it there."

"Why is that?" Tom asked.

"Because its never boring." Gwen smiled. "I never had two shifts that were exactly the same."

"I hope he has what you want." Tom pushed his plate back. "I guess I'm not getting a cookie. I'm not very hungry, Gwen."

Gwen squinted at him. "Go up and rest. The migraine must have taken more out of you than you thought."

"I think you're right." Tom stood up and put his hand to his forehead. "Gwen ..."

"Dad!?" Gwen stood up and grabbed Tom's arm.

"Just help me upstairs." Tom said. "I'll be fine with a little rest."

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Gwen grabbed her keys off the counter. She started to help him out of the kitchen.

"No Gwen. I just need a lie down." Tom shook his head. "I just need to rest."

Gwen put her keys on the counter. "Fine but if you don't feel better in the morning you're going to hospital."

"I'll go along with that." Tom said.

Gwen helped him up to his room and put him to bed. She came back downstairs and called Elyan.

Gwen was going to get to the bottom of what had been going on since she left for London.


	5. A Sudden End

**Summary:** There was a sudden change in Tom's condition.

 **Prompt:** 173 Lullaby

 **A Sudden End**

Gwen was waiting for Elyan when he got home. She was sitting on the stairs, blocking his usual escape from her.

"Why didn't you tell me dad was ill?" Gwen asked.

"He didn't want you to worry. He said the treatment would take care of it. He told me not to call you." Elyan said.

"He almost collapsed. What is it?" Gwen waited for Elyan to finish shuffling on his feet. "Tell me or I will find out from Gaius."

"He has a thing in his head. They can't operate so he's doing the treatments." Elyan said. "He didn't really explain it to me that well."

"I think you just weren't listening like you always do." Gwen spat back at him. "If he has a brain tumor and it must be chemotherapy for the treatment. Elyan, this is serious. He could die."

"He said the treatment would make him better." Elyan shrugged. "I believe him. You should too."

"I'm going to check on him. There are some leftovers in the fridge." Gwen stood up and started up the stairs. "Don't eat all the cookies. Dad hasn't had any yet."

"Thanks Gwen." Elyan hesitated. "I'm sorry I should have told you."

"Yes. You should have." Gwen said at the top of the stairs.

Gwen rounded the corner to her Dad's room and knocked on the door. It was unlocked so she went inside. Tom was on the floor. He had blood coming out of his nose and he was very still.

"Dad!" Gwen went down on her knees beside her father. "Can you hear me?" She checked for a pulse and found a weak one. "Elyan! Call 999! Now!"

A moment later, Elyan came to the door with his mobile phone in his hand. "They want to know his condition."

Gwen took the phone. "He's unresponsive and his pulse is weak and breathing erratic. He has been undergoing treatment for a tumor in his brain. … Right." She put the phone on the floor. "Elyan, go wait out front."

Elyan left the room and Gwen did the only thing she knew. She slipped into 'nurse mode' and kept a close eye on his pulse and breathing.

An few hours later, Tom was in a private room attached to monitors. He looked pale and he hadn't regained consciousness.

Gaius stood at the doorway with Gwen and Elyan. "It doesn't look like the treatments did any good. You should say your goodbyes. I'm afraid he want last till morning."

"Go on Elyan. I want to talk to Gaius a moment." Gwen said. She put her hand on the old doctor's arm and guided him away from the doorway. "How long has he been like this?"

"Six months. The tumor was shrinking but it seems that was only temporary. He isn't in any pain." Gaius rubbed Gwen's arm. "Is there anyone you want me to call? I could call Merlin to sit with you."

"No. Does he have a standing order?" Gwen asked.

"Yes he does." Gaius said.

"Thank you Gaius. I think we will just sit with him until he passes. We will call if we need anything." Gwen took a breath to collect herself.

"I know this is a hard thing to deal with after just coming home but it's good that you are here." Gaius patted her cheek. "He and I had a plan. I was supposed to call you in London if he got to this point."

"It would have been better had you told me straight away. We lost Mom five years ago and now Dad." Gwen sighed. "This is too soon."

"Life doesn't care about those things, Gwen. You must deal with it as it comes." Gaius said. "I know it's a tough thing to hear but it is true."

Gwen nodded. She went back to the room where her father lay and sat by his bed.

Elyan paced the floor at the end of the bed. "Why didn't he say it was this bad?"

"I suppose he didn't want us to worry. Sit down and hold his hand." Gwen pointed to the stool on the other side of the bed.

Elyan sat down and picked up toms hand. He looked at Gwen and bowed his head

Gwen started to hum a lullaby that her mother had sang to them when they were children. She looked over at Elyan and realized he was crying. She checked the monitors and started to hum again. It was all that she could do for her father now.

When the monitors alerted them that his heart had stopped, Gwen turned them off and sat quietly until the nurse came in to record the time.

Merlin came to the room as soon as the nurses called him. He put his hand on Elyan's shoulder and went to put his arms around Gwen. He motioned for them to leave the room so the nurses could prepare Tom's body.


	6. Picking Up The Pieces

**Summary:** Gwen tries to come to terms with things in the past and in the present.

 **Prompt:** 174 intent

 **Picking Up The Pieces**

Gwen sat in the kitchen going through her father's papers to see if there was anything in place for his burial. She wasn't finding anything and that concerned her.

Elyan came into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Gwen, what are you doing in here? The sun hasn't even come up yet. Have you been at that all night?"

"Yes." Gwen looked up at her brother. "Pour me a cup."

"Sure." Elyan said as he reached for a clean cup in the cupboard. He poured her a cup and sat it in front of her before he sat down. "Don't you have an appointment with Gaius for a job?"

"I can't think of that now." Gwen took a sip of the coffee. "This is awful."

"You never could make a decent cup of coffee." Elyan smiled. He took a sip and made a face.

"Sorry." Gwen sighed. "Are you going to stay in Cardiff now that Dad is gone?"

"I have no intentions of leaving." Elyan looked at his sister. "What about you? Are you staying?"

"Yes." Gwen looked at the coffee cup in her hand. "I have nowhere else to go. I found a copy of Dad's will. He left the house to both of us."

"Good. We can stay here and share the expenses." Elyan looked at her over the edge of his cup before he took a sip. "Unless you plan on marring Pendragon."

"I can't even think of that right now. I better get ready for my appointment. I'm going to need a job now that I'm staying." Gwen sat her cup down on the table.

There was a knock on the front door.

"Who is that at this hour?" Elyan got up and went to answer the door. He opened the door to find Arthur standing there.

"Before you shut the door in my face, I want to tell you how sorry I am about your father." Arthur looked behind Elyan. "Is Guinevere awake?"

"Look Arthur, I don't know what your intentions are but this is not the best time to be begging forgiveness for your stupidity. Gwen has enough to deal with." Elyan started to close the door.

Arthur reached out and stopped Elyan from closing the door. "I'm here to help. That's it. I know there are arrangements to be made and I would like to help."

"Why? So my sister will be grateful and fall back into your arms?" Elyan asked. He tried to close the door again.

"No!" Arthur blocked the door again. "She shouldn't go through this on her own."

"She isn't. I lost my father too." Elyan glared at him.

"Do you remember how she was when your mother died? Do you want her to be like that again?" Arthur asked. "I don't. I just want to help her through this."

Elyan grimaced. He remembered his sister being very depressed when they lost their mom but he didn't see any sign of it returning. so far.

"I'll have her call you if she wants you to see you but that is all I will do." Elyan told him. "I'm not going to help you break my sister's heart again."

"Fair enough." Arthur nodded. "I'll be waiting for her call."

Elyan nodded and shut the door. He turned and saw Gwen standing there. "He's certainly persistent."

"You think I'm going to lose my mind again like I did when Mom died." Gwen looked at her brother. "That was different."

"How is it different? They both died suddenly." Elyan shifted on his feet. "You were here when she collapsed too."

"I tried to save her and I couldn't." Gwen looked at her brother. "Dad was sick and I could see it. I couldn't with Mom. I had just started nursing school and I thought that meant I could save her."

"It was a massive coronary there was nothing anyone could have done for her. According to Gaius, she was gone before she hit the floor. You need to stop blaming yourself for not being able to bring her back. She wasn't going to revive no matter what your intentions." Elyan tried to see if he was getting through to her.

Gwen shook her head. "I know that now. I need to take a shower for my appointment. I need to get some good news right now."

"Go on Gwen. I have to get to work. I have an early shift." Elyan took his jacket off the hool by the door. "I'll be back before supper."

Gwen nodded. She waited until Elyan left to go upstairs and get dressed.

An hour and a half later, Gwen was sitting in front of Gaius in his office. "Tell me the truth Gaius. You and Dad had no intentions of telling me that he was ill."

Gaius looked at the young woman in front of him. He couldn't lie to her anymore. "He didn't want you to worry. If he collapsed, I was supposed to call you so you could get here in time to say goodbye. He never intended you to see him ill. I didn't agree but I had to respect his wishes. He was my patient and I was obligated to do as he asked. You're a nurse. You should understand that."

Gwen looked at her hands in her lap. "Yes I do."

"Do you need anything Gwen?" Gaius asked. "I have to admit, I'm surprised you kept this appointment considering what you have just gone through."

"I need to work. There are things that need to be taken care of and I need money for that. What openings do you have for me? Gwen asked the old doctor

"We do have an opening in the A&E. if you feel up to it, it's yours." Gaius told her. "I have read the letters from the doctors at the London hospital and I am not surprised at the nice things they have to say about you."

"I need to start as soon as possible." Gwen looked up at Gaius. "I need to be busy."

Gaius nodded. "I will add you to the schedule for the day after tomorrow. I'm putting you on the night shift for now. Come in early for your shift to do the paperwork."

"Thank you Gaius." Gwen got up. "I'm not angry with you. I know what position you were in."

"Thank you Gwen." Gaius smiled at her.

Gwen walked out of the office and went home to continue with the arrangements for her father's service.


	7. Comfort

**Summary:** Gwen gets comfort from someone she knows will give it to her.

 **Prompt:** 175 Stay

 **Comfort**

Gwen stood by the open grave staring down at Tom's coffin. Her face was blank as the vicar said a prayer.

Elyan put his hand on her shoulder and looked around. He was surprised to see Arthur standing with Merlin in the back of the crowd.

Elyan gave Merlin a glare and looked back at Gwen. He was concerned that she wasn't even crying as he expected her too.

The vicar finished and the crowd started to thin. Several people came up to Elyan and Gwen to express their condolences before they left the cemetery.

Merlin walked up to Elyan and sighed.

"Did you have to bring him here? Today of all days?" Elyan glanced at Gwen.

"I didn't mean to but he insisted." Merlin glanced at Arthur still standing at the where he was for the service. "We aren't coming to the reception."

"Merlin, you should come. My father liked you." Gwen said suddenly.

"Gwen?" Elyan looked at her.

"I'm fine. We need to get back to the house." Gwen walked off to the car.

"She's taking this harder than I expect." Elyan confided in Merlin. "I think we should have told her sooner."

"We can't second guess ourselves now. What's done is done. We just need to support her now." Merlin looked over to where Gwen was standing by the car.

Arthur watched Merlin and Elyan in conversation then walked over to where Gwen was standing. "Guinevere, are you all right?"

"No Arthur. I'm not." Gwen bit her lip. She turned so he wouldn't see her face.

"Sorry. I'll leave." Arthur turned on his heel to leave.

"Wait! Stay!" Gwen looked at Arthur's shocked face. "I'm not forgiving you for what you've done. But I would like you to come to the reception. For me Arthur."

Arthur nodded. "I'll meet you there."

Gwen nodded. She put her hand on the car and leaned on it. She took a breath and straightened up.

Elyan came up as Arthur walked off. "What did he want?"

"Elyan, not today. Let's just go home. We have guests coming to pay their respects." Gwen opened the car door. "I don't want any trouble out of you but I told Arthur to come by."

"Gwen, why did you do that?" Elyan asked.

"I don't know why. I just wanted to and I did. Don't cause a scene today, please." Gwen got in the car.

Elyan closed her door and sighed. It was going to be an even longer day than he anticipated. On top of that he would have to deal with Arthur.

When they got back to the house, there were already several people waiting with covered dishes and condolences. Elyan opened the door and let them in.

Gwen went inside and started the coffee and put some biscuits out to go with the coffee. She walked around and listened to all the people saying good things about her father.

Merlin and Arthur walked in. A few people looked at Arthur like he shouldn't be there. Merlin looked around and found a few people he knew. He gave Arthur and look then walked over to them leaving Arthur on his own.

Arthur hesitated then went to see if Gwen needed help with anything. He walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. "Guinevere, I'm here."

"Arthur, here could you do this." Gwen handed him the coffee carafe. "I need a minute, please."

"Sure." Arthur looked at the pot then at Gwen as she ran up the stairs. He took a breath then started to make his rounds with the coffee.

Merlin went upstairs after Gwen. He found her on her bed in tears. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "Hey Gwen. Are you all right? Do you need me to get Elyan?"

"No Merlin." Gwen sat up and wiped her tears off her face. "I just couldn't keep it together any longer."

"Then don't." Arthur said from the doorway. "I'll stay with her."

"Gwen?" Merlin looked at Gwen. He didn't want to go if she didn't want him to.

"Go on, Merlin." Gwen patted him on the knee. "Thank you for coming to look after me."

Merlin stood up and walked to the door. "Don't be stupid."

Arthur nodded and moved out of Merlin's way. He watched Merlin head for the stairs before he went into Gwen's room. He sat down on the bed next to Gwen. He didn't know what to say so he made a joke. "I don't remember it being so purple in here."

"Shut up," Gwen leaned on his shoulder. "Just put your arms around me and shut up."

Arthur pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back as she sobbed. Arthur knew that she was allowing him to stay because she needed someone who would let her cry.


	8. Conversation

**Summary:** Gwen overhears a conversation between Elyan and Arthur,

 **Prompt:** 176\. '18'

 **Conversation**

Gwen woke up alone in her room. She realized that she must have cried herself into exhaustion. It must be late because the house was quiet now and the room was dark. She reached over and turned on the lamp beside her bed. She was covered up but still in the simple black dress that she had worn to the funeral.

She looked around and saw her shoes next to the closet door and the blanket covering her was from the end of the bed. Those were things that Arthur would do.

She got up and walked barefoot down the stairs. She hoped that Elyan had made tea or at least coffee. She needed a little bit of caffeine to clear her head.

At the bottom of the stairs, Gwen heard voices coming from the kitchen. She moved to the kitchen doorway to see who it was and what they were talking about.

"Elyan, I'm not delusional. I know she was vulnerable. That was the only reason she let me stay." Arthur voice came from inside the kitchen.

"Arthur, if you know that why are you still here?" Elyan asked him. "She fell asleep hours ago."

"I don't know." Arthur sighed. "I don't know what I'm thinking these days. I've loved your sister since I was eighteen. I thought she was the one I would grow old with. I still love her deeply."

"If you love her so deeply, what, exactly, were you doing when you slept with Vivian?" Elyan shot back.

"I don't even know what happened that night. I'm not even sure we had sex." Arthur slammed his hands on the table. "All I remember is that she brought me a drink. It was only my second of the night. It shouldn't have hit me to the point where I blacked out. When I woke up the next morning, I opened my eyes to find her father and mine staring down at me in her bed."

"Are you saying she drugged you? That's a very convenient excuse."

"Believe me, I wouldn't have touched the silly twit otherwise."

"If she drugged you, why didn't you call the police?" Elyan sounded like he didn't believe him.

"I wanted to but father talked me out of it. He told me that no one would believe me. He was right. Guinevere didn't believe me and neither did you or your father." Arthur paused. "Everyone thought I was just making excuses until she did the same thing to Brandon Anduston. They wouldn't have believed him either but Brandon had a reaction to the drug that she gave him and he had to be taken to hospital. They said he had some kind of herb in his system."

"Bloody hell!" Elyan groaned. "She could have killed him."

"She could have killed me too. I was just lucky, I guess." Arthur stood up and started to walk around. He turned to Elyan. "So you believe me now?"

"I guess I do. Arthur, I'm not the one that you need to convince."

"Elyan is right. I am the one who needs to believe you." Gwen walked into the kitchen. She looked at Elyan. "Is there any tea?"

"Sit down and I'll make you a cup." Elyan stood up and went over to fix her a cup of tea.

Gwen sat down and looked around. The kitchen had already been tidied up. She wondered if they had done it together.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Arthur looked at her as he knelt down beside her chair.

"Sort of." Gwen put her hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder,"

"I will always be here when you need me, Guinevere. If that is what you want." Arthur stood up. "I'd better get on. Thank you for the tea and the conversation, Elyan."

Elyan nodded as he placed a cup of tea in front of Gwen. "Good night Arthur."

Arthur bowed his head and let himself out the front door.

Gwen waited until she heard the front door close. "You believe him now? You didn't believe him when he tried to explain it after it happened. You and Dad wanted to thrash him."

"I know but he is right about one thing, he's been devoted to you since he was eighteen. That was the truth." Elyan sat down and looked serious. "I think it still is. What are you going to do about him?"

"I have no idea. This is just too much to handle right now. I need time to think and I just can't right now." Gwen put sugar in her tea and stirred it.

"He isn't going anywhere." Elyan shrugged. "He hasn't even dated anyone since the two of you broke up. He has had chances being the son of a Duke. There are scores of women who would kill to be Lady Pendragon."

Gwen sighed and took a sip of tea. She always thought she would have been Lady Pendragon by now but she wasn't going to tell Elyan that.


	9. Moving Forward and Back

**Summary:** Gwen unpacks and learns more about her brother. Morgana is far from home

 **Prompt:** 177\. Remember

 **Moving Forward and Back**

Gwen sat on the floor in her room opening boxes from her flat in London. She opened the box with her parent's photo on top. She picked it up and stared at it.

"They're together again. I'm glad of that." Elyan said from the doorway. "I came up to see if you wanted something to eat. We have all sorts of casseroles in the fridge."

"I'll get something later." Gwen put the photo to the side and picked up another. It was of her and Arthur. She put it with the one of her parents.

"You're going to forgive him, aren't you?" Elyan walked in and picked up the photo. "I knew this was coming when you let him stay for the reception."

"You heard what he said. He was drugged." Gwen snatched the photo out of Elyan's hands. "To be honest, I haven't really decided. I want to but I keep telling myself I shouldn't."

Elyan sat on the floor next to her and picked up the photo of their parents. "Don't you remember what Mum used to tell us? Have faith in your heart because it knows where it's going."

"I'm glad my heart knows because I have no clue most of the time." Gwen leaned her head on Elyan's shoulder. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should let your heart decide where it wants to be. If it wants to be with Arthur then be with him." Elyan said. "Do you remember the girl I was speaking to at the reception? The one with the long dark hair?"

"I don't remember much of the reception. I was too upset to focus on anything." Gwen admitted. "All I remember is sobbing on Arthur."

Elyan smiled. "Well done there. He was soaked through."

Gwen slapped his chest playfully. "Tell me about the girl."

"Her name is Adara. She and I have been dating for a while. Dad liked her. He said she would make a great mum to his grandchildren." Elyan chuckled.

Gwen snickered. "She would have to get you to marry her first. I don't see that happening."

"Really?" Elyan pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "I was going to give her this the night Dad collapsed."

Gwen took the ring box from him and opened it. She gasped at the petite diamond ring. "Did Dad know you were going to give her this?"

"Yes. He even gave me the last bit I needed to buy it." Elyan sighed. "I was going to take her to the pub where we met and ask her there."

"Take her to a nice restaurant and ask her." Gwen handed the ring back to him. "Then when she says 'yes' bring her here and we will have a dinner to celebrate."

"Are you going to invite Arthur?" Elyan grinned.

"No. It'll be a family celebration. He isn't family." Gwen sat up and started to pull more things out of the box.

"He isn't family yet, you mean." Elyan laughed and got up. "I'll ask her this weekend. We can have the family dinner after that."

"Elyan, I've been wondering something. Where is Morgana?" Gwen asked. "I thought she would have come to pay her respects."

Elyan frowned. "Arthur didn't tell you?"

"No. He and I didn't really talk much." Gwen was starting to worry about her friend now. "Where is she, Elyan?"

"The Duke threw her out. He cut her off completely. After that she just disappeared. No one has heard from her in months. Merlin looked for her after it happened but he couldn't find her. Morgana probably didn't want to be found." Elyan frowned. "Merlin didn't say anything either? I thought he would tell you."

"Merlin said they weren't seeing each other anymore but not why. How could the Duke do such a thing?" Gwen sighed. "She's his only daughter."

"Who was seeing a boy with no title and no future according to Uther." Elyan shrugged. "I guess it would have been the same if Arthur and you were still together. Uther is more concerned about titles and bloodlines than love."

"I don't understand." Gwen shook her head. "Uther married for love according to what Arthur says. Why would he treat Morgana that way for wanting to do the same thing?"

"Who knows how the Duke thinks? Come down and have a cuppa with me." Elyan held out a hand to pull her up.

Gwen took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. "Do we have any of that apple cake left?"

"I saved you some. I know it's your favorite." Elyan grinned.

On a small estate near Cornwall, Morgana opened her tablet to read the Cardiff newspaper. She glanced through the obituaries and was about to turn to the next section when she saw the name 'Thomas Leodegrance' on the page. She wondered if she should reach out to Gwen and Elyan but decided against it. She wouldn't know how to explain her current situation to either of them.

"What's wrong? Is there bad news in Cardiff?" Morgause spread jam on her toast across the table. "Don't worry over it. I'm sure the Duke has it well in hand. Drink your tea before its ice cold."

Morgana closed the tablet and took a sip of her tea. "I was just thinking of some friends. They recently lost their father."

"That life is behind you now, Morgana. Remember them fondly and move on." Morgause took a sip of tea. "Go make yourself presentable for tonight."

Morgana nodded. She finished her tea and left the room. There were clients to entertain and she had to be ready to entertain them. Morgana sighed at the life she was now leading and wondered if she would ever be the person she remembered again.


	10. In The Dark of the Night

**Summary:** Morgana realizes she made a mistake too late. Merlin and Gwen get a surprise on the night shift at the A &E.

 **Prompt:** 178\. Experience

 **In The Dark of the Night**

Morgana stood on the terrace looking out into the garden. All of her life she had been sheltered but that had changed the moment she met Morgause at the train station.

Morgana had nothing and nowhere to go when the Duke threw her out. Morgause was family of a sort. She was her mother's half-sister. That was why Morgana decided to stay with her.

That was Morgana's first mistake.

Morgana's second was working for her. She had started out cleaning for Morgause. It was a come down but it was honest work. But Morgause had decided to change the arrangement recently and that's why she was hiding in the garden instead of in the salon where she was expected to be.

"Morgana! There you are! I have been looking all over for you." Morgause bustled through the back door with a glass of whiskey. "Here drink this and get in the salon. There is a gentleman that needs entertaining. He is a very special client."

Morgana took the glass and downed in one gulp. "Morgause, wouldn't someone with more experience be more to his liking? I have no idea what to do."

"I'm sure you can puzzle it out. He wants something different and he is paying extra. Now run along and don't keep him waiting." Morgause took the glass from Morgana and nearly shoved her back inside.

In the salon, Morgana came face to face with the notorious drug dealer, Rex Sarrum. This wasn't what she was expecting on her first night.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one." Sarrum leered at her. "I shall have great fun with you. Come along. I paid well for you."

Morgana could feel the fear rising in her throat. She was frozen where she stood. She had heard the other women talking about him and she knew he was rough with them. One woman had even disappeared after he had come for a visit.

"Let's go!" Sarrum grabbed her by the arm and dragged her upstairs. He laughed as he shoved her into a room at the far end of the hall.

The door slammed cutting off Morgana's scream

Merlin sat at the kitchen table watching Gwen make tea. "Are you sure you're ready to go back to work? Its only been a few days."

"I don't have much of a choice if we want to keep the house. There are expenses." Gwen sighed. "I've been going through things and we need money now. Dad didn't leave much and all of that will have to pay for his debts."

"You and Elyan will manage things. Once you start working things will get better." Merlin smiled. "Did Gaius tell you what positions were open at the hospital?"

"Yes. He had a position in the A&E for me. It fits my experience in the field." Gwen grinned. "We will be working together I hear. Dr. Emrys."

"Only if you have night shift. I have practically no seniority so that is where I'm stuck for now." Merlin looked at his hands on the table.

"I always liked the night shift." Gwen sat a cup of tea in front of Merlin. "Are you on duty tonight? That's when I start work."

Merlin nodded. "Cardiff is not like London. Night shift here is usually very quiet."

"What a pity. I'll have to bring a book." Gwen sat down with a cup of her own. "Did you know Elyan was seeing someone?"

"Adara Ingle. Yes I knew." Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Did he ask her to marry him yet?"

"No. Not yet." Gwen looked into her cup. "I can't believe it. My little brother is getting married."

"You and Arthur should be married." Merlin played with a biscuit on the plate between them.

"Merlin! Don't!" Gwen shot him a warning glance. "Elyan told me about Morgana. Tell me what you found out when you went looking for her."

"Not much to tell. She got on a train for Cornwall and disappeared. I searched for days." Merlin picked up the biscuit and examined it closely. "My experience with her tells me that she doesn't want to be found."

"Cornwall?" Gwen scrunched up her nose. "That's an old choice. How long has she been gone?"

"Long enough to know she is lost to me forever." Merlin sighed. "I doubt she'll ever come home."

"She will. Don't lose faith in her." Gwen patted his hand.

"Thanks Gwen." Merlin put his hand over hers. "Now about you and Arthur ..."

"Nothing to tell yet, I'm afraid." Gwen pursed her lips. "The only good news is that Elyan doesn't want to trash him anymore."

"That is certainly good news." Merlin laughed. "I better go and let you get ready for work. I'll see you there."

"I'll bring my book." Gwen teased.

Merlin kissed her on the temple as he left. Gwen finished her tea and went to get dressed for work.

Two hours later, Merlin and Gwen were sitting in the waiting area of the deserted. A&E.

"You weren't joking about it being quiet." Gwen played with her hair.

"Sorry." Merlin said with a shrug.

A car's tires screeched in the car park and they could see the door open. What looked like a body was pushed out of the car before it sped off. They could tell it was a woman from where they were sitting.

Merlin and Gwen looked at each other and rushed out to see what they could do for the woman.

"What the bloody hell was that? Merlin knelt down and felt for a pulse. "Who does things like that?"

"People who don't want to take responsibility." Gwen pushed the long dark hair back from the woman's face. "Oh god! Merlin."

Merlin looked up from where he was examining wounds and bruises on the woman's arms. Once he saw the woman's face, he went pale.

"Get the gurney! As soon as we have her stabilized, you better call Arthur." Merlin gently stroked her face. "Morgana, what have you gotten yourself into now."

As Gwen rushed off, she wondered why Morgana had been brought here of all places. She knew it wasn't a coincidence.


	11. Appearance Is Everything

**Summary:** Arthur comes to Morgana's side.

 **Prompt:** 179\. New Beginnings

 **Appearance Is Everything**

Arthur rushed into the A&E. "Where is she? Where is my sister?"

Gwen came out of the trauma room. "Arthur! Calm down. We have her stabilized but she was badly beaten."

"Who brought her in?" Arthur looked around. "Are they still here?"

"No." Gwen put her hands on his chest. "Arthur, she has multiple broken ribs and internal bleeding. She hasn't regained consciousness since she arrived."

"Who brought her here? Did they give you a name?" Arthur asked. "Why didn't they stay to talk to her family?"

Merlin stuck his head out of the trauma room. "Arthur, she is awake and she wants to talk to you."

"Morgana!" Arthur rushed into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Merlin, is she going to recover?"

"Yes. She can't get too excited. We are waiting for them to prepare surgery." Merlin warned him.

Arthur went over to her bedside. "Morgana, it's Arthur. Where have you been?"

"I … I was with my cousin. … Morgause. She is a madam. I was cleaning for her but she … made me…." Morgana sobbed. "I just wanted a new beginning. I wanted … to be …someone … other than the daughter … of the Duke."

"Morgana, you are who you are. You can't change who you are just because you want to." Arthur took her hand. "Rest and let them get you fixed up."

"Arthur, I'm sorry." Morgana took a shuddering breath.

Arthur kissed her on the temple. "I'll be waiting for you when you get out of surgery." He looked at Merlin and grabbed him by the arm as pulled him along as he left the room.

"Arthur, I should stay with her." Merlin pulled away as soon as they were outside.

"I'll let you get back as soon as I get some answers." Arthur looked at Gwen as she walked up. "Somebody better tell me what is going on."

Gwen took Arthur by the hand and looked at Merlin. "I'll tell him. Go back to Morgana. Keep her stable."

Merlin nodded and went back into the room.

"Arthur, we don't know who brought her. They drove up in a hurry and just pushed her out of the car. We can have security check the recordings in the morning." Gwen pulled him over to the chairs in the waiting area and pushed him down into a chair. "You need to call your father."

"He won't come. I already called him. He says that she is not his problem." Arthur leaned forward and put his face in his hands. "What the bloody hell was she thinking?"

"Did she tell you where she was?" Gwen rubbed his back.

Arthur dropped his hands and sat up. "She was with a cousin. She is a distant relative of my father's first wife. Her name is Morgause and she is nothing but trouble. So she was in Cornwall the whole time."

"Merlin thought that she might be there but he said he couldn't find her." Gwen nodded.

"The bitch probably picked her up at the station and took her to her whorehouse the day she got there." Arthur dragged his hand through his hair.

"Whorehouse?" Gwen blinked in shock. "Her cousin runs a whorehouse. Morgana was staying at a whorehouse. That explains why they left her the way they did."

"Some bastard did this to her and I am going to find out who." Arthur stood up.

Merlin stuck his head out of the door to the trauma room. "Gwen, I need help in here."

Gwen rushed back into the trauma room. "Stay here and stay out of the way."

Arthur put his hand on his mouth. He closed his eyes and exhaled. He sat back down in one of the chairs. He sat there to wait.

A half an hour later, Uther walked into the A&E. he saw Arthur sitting there. "Arthur, where is she?"

Arthur looked up at his father. "They took her to surgery. Her heart stopped before they took her up. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't." Uther sat down. "I got a phone call from the press. They wanted a statement."

"So you are only here to make things look good." Arthur rolled eyes. "She's your daughter. You could at least feign some concern."

"She should have known better than to go to that whore for shelter." Uther rubbed his knee.

"What choice did she have? You threw her out on the street." Arthur threw back at him. "She thought she was going to have a new beginning in Cornwall. She wanted to be someone else, anyone else, as long as she was not your daughter."

"I had no choice. She refused to give up that commoner and make a proper marriage." Uther glared at his son.

"That commoner was the one that saved her when her heart stopped." Arthur got up and walked away from him.


	12. Strong Medicine

**Summary:** Morgana wakes up.

 **Prompt:** 180\. Snuggle

 **Strong Medicine**

Elyan sat snuggled up on the sofa with his new fiancé. He watched as Adara stared at the ring on her hand with a dreamy smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Elyan brushed back a strand of her long dark hair from her face.

Adara looked up at him with love in her hazel eyes. "I'm thinking about our grandchildren."

"Wait! You aren't ...? Elyan bit his lip not daring to continue. He would be over the moon if she was having their baby.

"No!" Adara laughed. Suddenly she was very serious. "Elyan, did you tell your sister about me?"

"Yes. She can't wait to meet you." Elyan leaned down and gave her full red lips a peck. "Should I make some tea?"

"Not yet. I want to stay right here like this with you for a little while longer." Adara snuggled back into his chest.

"Thinking about our grandchildren?" Elyan kissed her forehead.

"Mm hum." Adara held out her hand to stare at her ring some more.

At the hospital, Merlin stood in Morgana's room looking at her chart. He was frowning at the list of injuries. He was worried for her but mostly he was amazed she had survived it all..

Morgana had certainly been through a trauma. Broken bones, deep bruises internal bleeding, and what looked like marks from a whip were on the page along with a dislocated shoulder and a possible stab wound. It was a wonder that she was still alive.

Merlin looked at the monitor as it made a noise. It looked like she may be waking up. He turned to Morgana just in time to see her eyes flutter open.

"Merlin?" Morgan whispered. "How...?"

"How did you get here?" Merlin sat on the stool by the bed. "That's what the police want to know. Do you remember anything?"

Morgana shook her head. Her eyes went wide with fear. "I don't remember."

"What's the last thing you do remember?" Merlin took Morgana's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I was arguing with my father. He told me to leave his house and never come back." Morgana started to cry. "Merlin, did he do this to me?"

"No. Morgana, that was months ago. You're sure there is nothing else you remember?" Merlin was trying to be gentle with her but he wanted to know what had happened as much as the police.

"No. I don't. He walked in on us. We were snuggled up by the fire and he walked in and made you leave." Morgana started to sob. "Why can't I remember?"

"Morgana settle down or you'll tear your sutures. You've been in surgery most of the night." Merlin stood up and went over to the medicine drip. "I'm going to give you a little more pain medication so you can sleep."

"Merlin." Morgana pulled on his doctor's coat. "Stay with me."

"I will but I need to send Arthur a text. I need to tell him you woke up." Merlin sat back down and took her hand again. He kissed her palm. "I'll wait until you fall back to sleep."

"Merlin I love ... " Morgana's eyes fluttered closed. She drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too." Merlin sighed and checked the monitors. When he was satisfied she was stable. He pulled out his phone to text Arthur.

Gwen was just getting off her shift when she spotted Arthur sitting on the stone bench outside of the entrance to the A&E.

"Arthur, what are you doing out here?" Gwen asked him as she walked up.

Arthur looked up at her in the early morning light. She was like an angel. He realized she said something to him a moment later. "What? I'm sorry."

"Why are you out here and not sitting with Morgana?" Gwen sat down beside him.

"Merlin is with here. He sent me a text a few minutes ago. He says that she doesn't remember what happened to her. He's going to sit with her for a while to keep an eye on her." Arthur leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"Come home with me and I'll make some breakfast for us." Gwen slipped her arm around his. "Unless you have somewhere to be."

"No. I have no where I would rather be. I can't go back to my father's right now I'm still too angry at him. I want to throttle him." Arthur rubbed his face and groaned. "He's such an arse."

"I remember." Gwen smiled. She pulled him to his feet. "Come on. A good strong cup of tea will calm you down."

"You always knew just what to do. Thank you Guinevere." Arthur leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm a nurse. I know all the best remedies." Gwen chuckled as they walked to her car.

"You always make me feel better." Arthur smiled. "Merlin wants Morgana to himself for now. So I will leave her to him."

"That's the best thing. She needs him now." Gwen unlocked her car and handed Arthur the keys. "You know the way."

Arthur smiled and got behind the wheel. The day was getting better already.


	13. Guilty Conscious

**Summary:** Uther tries to regain control of his daughter.

 **Prompt:** 181\. Compromise

 **Guilty Conscious**

Uther walked down the hospital corridor to Morgana's room. He had thought about his conversation with Arthur and decided that he should let Morgana come home.

He froze at the doorway when he saw Merlin sitting beside Morgana's bed. A moment later he regained his composure and knocked lightly on the open door.

Merlin and Morgana turned to see who it was. They both were surprised to see Uther standing there.

"Your Grace." Merlin stood up and looked uncomfortable.

"If you're here to tell him to get out then leave." Morgana turned her face away from the door.

"I'm here to talk to you. I want you to come home. When you have recovered, we shall see to getting you a proper husband to keep you out of trouble." Uther glared at Merlin.

"You're the cause of my troubles. You put me out on the street with nowhere to go and no money. This is your fault." Morgana started to cry. "Leave me alone. I won't live with you and I don't want some husband you picked for me. Just go."

"Where will you go?" Uther asked. "Back to Cornwall and the whorehouse? Don't look shocked I knew where you were the whole time. Scrubbing toilets like some servant. You are the daughter of a duke not a commoner."

"She can stay with me." Merlin said. "That's where she should have been the whole time. You must leave. She needs her rest "

"I will go when I am ready." Uther glared at Merlin.

"I will call security if you do not leave, Your Grace." Merlin reached for the phone.

"Fine. I will go. I was hoping we could come to an agreement. I was willing to compromise but I see you are still too ill to think clearly." Uther turned on his heel and left them.

"I doubt his definition of compromise is the same as everyone else's." Merlin glanced at the monitors to make sure Morgana wasn't too stressed by the visit.

"He just wants to keep up with appearances." Morgana sighed.

"So you were just cleaning for all this time?" Merlin asked as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes Merlin. If I did otherwise, I don't remember it." Morgana caught his hand as he pulled away and kissed his palm.

"Morgana, you did what you had to do and I would have understood if you …"

"Merlin!" Morgana released his hand and glared at him.

Merlin sighed and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go and let you rest."

Uther was waiting for Merlin at the end of the corridor. "I want to speak to you."

"I'm busy." Merlin went to brush past Uther but Uther grabbed him by the arm.

Uther glared at him. "Tell her I will give back the money. If she comes home I will unfreeze her account but I will not allow her to marry you."

"That is your idea of a compromise? Talk to her tomorrow but I don't think she will go along with your scheme." Merlin pulled away. "I will take care of her now."

"Then I hope she enjoys being a middle class drudge. She will get nothing from me now." Uther left Merlin looking after him.


	14. Catching Up

**Summary:** Gwen and Morgana get to talk for the first time since she was brought to the hospital

 **Prompt:** 182 Funeral

 **Catching Up**

When Gwen arrived at the hospital, she went up to see Morgana before her shift started. She knocked on the door of the room and peeked inside. "Morgana?"

"Gwen! Come in." Morgana waved her in. "Merlin said you were back. You just missed him. He has a shift soon."

"I know. I'm working with him in the A&E. I was there when you came. You frightened us all." Gwen sat down on the stool by the bed. She glanced at the monitors by force of habit. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel sore and tired but Merlin said that would pass. I know frightened a lot of people and I'm sorry. I still can't remember what happened." Morgana reached out for Gwen. "Come now. Tell me how you are. I saw that your father had died just recently. I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to the funeral."

"I barely made it to the funeral. I'm still a mess over it. Dad had been sick for a long time and he didn't tell me. If he had told me, I would have come home sooner." Gwen sighed. "I barely got to say goodbye to him before he passed."

"I remember how you were when your mother died. Arthur nearly had to carry you out." Morgana gave her friend's hand a squeeze. "It wasn't that bad was it?"

"I managed to hold it together a little better this time. Arthur came to Dad's funeral and to the reception. I'm glad he did. I ended up sobbing all over him until I fell asleep from exhaustion." Gwen looked down at their hands.

"So you and Arthur are…." Morgana smiled hopefully.

"No not yet. Maybe after a little more time has passed but we aren't ready to just fall back into it yet. He was outside the hospital yesterday when I got off work. He was upset about you and how your father has been acting about it all. I made him tea and breakfast. We talked some."

"I think you two belong together. You shouldn't give up on him yet." Morgana smiled. She shifted in the bed and winced.

"Careful! Don't move too much. You just had major surgery." Gwen got to her feet and helped Morgana reposition in the bed. "As for Arthur, I won't give up on him yet. But like I said, it will be a while before we can get over what happened."

"You mean Vivian?" Morgana snorted. "That little minx had been drugging men for years. She only got caught because she almost killed someone. Did you know she's in prison for that one?"

"No. I didn't. Arthur didn't say. He did tell me she drugged someone after him. His name was Brandon something." Gwen frowned.

"His name was Brandon Anduston." Morgana told her. "She is in prison for attempted murder. She won't be out for a long time from what I remember."

"Serves her right. She did a lot of damage." Gwen shook her head. "I always knew there was something off about her."

"Who knows what her problem is but she's not your problem anymore." Morgana sighed. "I think I'll get some rest. Will you stop in later?"

"Of course. I better get on. My shift starts soon and I don't want to be late." Gwen got up and started for the door. She turned back to face Morgana. "Morgana, where are you going to go when you leave here? Are you going back to your father's house?"

"No. Merlin wants me to stay with him but I don't know if that's a good idea." Morgana smiled. "He still has that small flat and it's not big enough for two."

"You should come to stay with me. Elyan will be getting married soon and I will be all alone. We already have a spare room. You won't have to worry about anything until you're back on your feet."

"Thank you Gwen. That is very sweet of you. I would like that." Morgana said.

"It's settled then as soon as you get out of here you come home with me." Gwen glanced at her watch. "Now, I really must get on."

"Bye Gwen." Morgana watched as Gwen left the room. She closed her eyes and started to drift off.

"Morgana."

Morgana opened her eyes and looked around. "Who's there?"

Morgause stepped out of a shadow in the room. "Did you tell them what happened?"

"No." Morgana looked around. "How did you get here?"

"Why haven't you told them?" Morgause seemed angry.

"I don't remember what happened. How are you here? I thought you were still in Cornwall." Morgana started to feel uneasy.

"I'm not here. I never was. Do you understand?" Morgause slipped out of the room.

Morgana frowned. Why does Morgause want her to tell what happened? It would only make things difficult on her.

Morgana drifted off into a fitful sleep again with too many questions in her mind.


	15. Sisterly Interruptions

**Summary:** Gwen teases Elyan when she finds him with his fiancé

 **Prompt:** 183 Rendezvous

 **Sisterly Interruptions**

Gwen yawned and got out of bed. She had to start her shift in a few hours and she needed tea, food, and a shower.

She opened her bedroom door and froze. There was a woman in her brother's tee-shirt standing in the hallway.

"Oh hello. I'm Adara." The woman held out her hand to Gwen.

"Thank god I thought you might be that Debra woman he knows with the python fetish." Gwen grinned.

Adara's eyes widened with surprise. "Python fetish?"

"Yeah but I think they found it." Gwen shrugged. "At least, that's what I was told."

Adara looked around. "I hope so."

"Dara!?" Elyan came out of his room in his boxers. He saw Gwen and ran back to hide behind his bedroom door. "Damn Gwen! What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Having a little mid-day rendezvous?" Gwen raised an eyebrow at her brother. "If not, she's stealing your favorite shirt."

"It's my day off." Elyan shut the door. He emerged in sweat pants a few moments later. "What are you doing home?"

"Sleeping. I have night shift, remember?" Gwen pushed back her hair. "I'm not even going to ask what the two of you are up to. I'm a nurse. Descriptions are not necessary."

"I ... I was going to make some tea." Adara shifted on her bare feet. "Would you like some?"

"That'd be lovely." Gwen shut her bedroom door. She waited for a moment and was quickly rewarded for it.

"El, who is Debra and did she find the python?" Adara asked in a very nervous voice.

"GUINEVERE!" Elyan shouted.

Gwen burst out laughing. She would get an earful later from Elyan for that.

Debra had been Elyan's first girlfriend. The girl called Elyan's penis 'the python'.

Gwen smiled. Teasing her brother always brightened her day. She got her things for the shower and headed to the bathroom.

Elyan's foot had just hit the bottom step when there was a knock at the door. He sighed and went to answer it.

Arthur stood there with a bouquet of daisies. "Is Guinevere home?"

"Yeah. Pick those yourself?" Elan looked at the flowers.

"Yes I did. They're fresh from the estate garden." Arthur grinned. "Can I come in?"

Elyan opened the door wider. "She's upstairs."

"Thanks." Arthur came in and climbed the stairs. He knocked on Gwen's door and waited. He was just about to go down stairs when Gwen emerged from the bathroom in her robe.

"Hi." Arthur grinned he held out the flowers. "I picked these." His eyes started to drift down Gwen's body. "Um ... for you."

"That's good because Elyan prefers tulips." Gwen waited for Arthur's eyes to come back to her face.

"Getting ready for work?" Arthur's cheeks were a little pinker than normal.

"Yes. Wait right here." Gwen went into her room and put some clothes on.

Arthur stood there looking at the flowers when a tiny brunette in a tee-shirt rushed past him into Elyan's room.

Arthur turned to see Elyan coming up the stairs two at a time.

"Adara!" Elyan called out just as his bedroom door slammed. Elyan stopped in his tracks.

"Girl trouble?" Arthur smirked.

Elyan's bedroom door opened and Adara started yelling. "And another thing Elyan Leodegrance, I've seen bigger snakes in the garden." She slammed the door again.

"You still trying to get girls to call it your 'python'?" Arthur snickered.

"Shut up. Gwen started this. She told Adara about Debra." Elyan rubbed his face. "I'm screwed."

"Good thing because I don't think you're going to be getting any for a while." Arthur chuckled.

Elyan glared at him and went to knock on his bedroom door. "Adara? Darling, please open the door."

Gwen came out of her room with a big grin on her face. She grabbed Arthur's hand. "Let's give them some privacy."

Arthur nodded and let her lead him downstairs.

"You're still stirring the pot, I see." Arthur chuckled as the made their way into the kitchen.

"I'm his sister. It's my duty." Gwen shrugged. She took the flowers from him. "Tea?"

"Please." Arthur sat at the table. "I had forgotten about that until just now. You remember everything, don't you?"

Gwen just shrugged again. She got out a vase for the flowers. She sat it on the table when she was done. "They're pretty. Thank you."

"I brought you flowers to thank you for taking in Morgana." Arthur looked at the flowers then Gwen. "I'm glad she will be somewhere safe this time."

"I suppose that means you'll be dropping by often." Gwen sat at the table.

"I'll be by but not just to see Morgana." Arthur reached out and took Gwen's hand. "Is that all right?"

Gwen smiled. "Yes."

Suddenly there was a rhythmic banging sound coming from upstairs.

"Sounds like they got that all settled." Arthur blushed.

Gwen laughed. "Yes. Yes it does."


	16. Possibilities

**Summary:** The romance is in the air.

 **Prompt:** 184 Infinite

 **Possibilities**

Merlin looked up when he heard a knock at the door of Morgana's hospital room. He got up to answer it before it woke up Morgana. He stepped outside when he saw that it was Gwen. "Gwen? What time is it?"

"Time for you to get down to the A&E. I'll be right behind you. I just wanted to bring Morgana some things." Gwen lifted up the travel bag in her hand and smiled at Morgana sleeping in the bed. "How is she doing?"

"Much better." Merlin eyed the bag. "She didn't arrive with anything. Where did you get those things?"

"Arthur sneaked me in to her room at the estate. I packed general things. It really didn't look like she took much when she left."

"Uther didn't let her take anything but a change of clothes." Merlin shook his head. "She had to beg him for that."

Gwen grimaced. "He's a tyrant."

"He's a throwback to medieval times. If Arthur hadn't been on the continent trying to get over you Uther would have ..."

"Uther would have done the same thing. He bullies Arthur too." Gwen handed the bag to Merlin. "I better get on."

"I'll be right behind you." Merlin looked at Morgana.

"You know, you love her. You should tell her." Gwen patted him on the shoulder. She waved as she headed for the lift.

Merlin sighed. His love for Morgana was infinite. That was the one thing that he was certain of in his life. When she left for Cornwall, it nearly killed him.

"Merlin?" Morgana woke with a start. She looked afraid.

"I'm here love." Merlin walked back in the room.

"Merlin, I had the strangest dream." Morgana wrinkled her brow. "I dreamed that you were bleeding and alone."

"I'm right here in one piece." Merlin kissed her temple. "Now rest. I have to go to work. If you need me, the nurse on duty will fetch me." He sat the bag on the foot of the bed. "Gwen brought you some things from the estate."

"How did she do that?" Morgana looked at the bag with wonder.

"Arthur let her into your room. Give me a kiss I must get on."

Morgana gave Merlin a chaste kiss on the lips. "Merlin, thank you for being here with me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Merlin waved at the door before he headed down to work.

Morgana put her fingers to her lips and smiled. She knew he loved her. She loved him too. She was sure that they would have been married or at least engaged by now if it wasn't for her father.

Morgana leaned forward and winced. She managed to pull the bag up to where she could look inside. Inside there was a nightgown and a hairbrush. There were also basic toiletries. She made a mental note to thank Gwen and Arthur for what they did to bring her some comfort.

When Merlin came up to have supper with Morgana, she was cleaned up and her hair was brushed and braided.

"You look like your feeling so much better." Merlin kissed her on the forehead.

"I feel infinitely better. A hairbrush can do wonders for a woman's mood." Morgana smiled. She looked at the door. "I expected Gwen to come up. Does Gwen have to work through her meal break?"

"No. Arthur is downstairs with take away for her. He surprised her with food from that Indian place she likes." Merlin smiled. "They will be back together in no time."

"I hope so." Morgana played with the bed covers. "Merlin, will we ever be back together?"

"We are together now. I'm not going anywhere Morgana." Merlin kissed her soft and slow. "Do you understand that I love you more than anything?"

Morgana stroked his cheek. "I do. I love you too."

Down in the break room of the A&E, Gwen stole a piece of chicken from Arthur's plate and giggled.

Arthur feigned shock but smiled despite his best efforts not to. He looked at Gwen with love in his blue eyes.

Gwen smiled back. Her eyes mirrored his.

"When are you going to take me back, Guinevere?" Arthur reached for her hand.

"I'm weighing the possibilities. They are infinite, you know." Gwen reached out for his hand and tangled her fingers with his.

"There is only one possibility for me and that's you." Arthur kissed the back of her hand. "So what do you say?"

Gwen sighed dramatically. "I'll take you back on one condition."

"Condition?" Arthur frowned. "What is it?"

"Leave the estate and come live with me." Gwen waited for him to tell her all the reasons that he couldn't leave his father's house.

"I need to move some accounts so that Father doesn't freeze all my money when I leave like he did with Morgana." Arthur gave her hand a squeeze. "Shouldn't you ask Elyan first though?"

"The house is huge. It has four large bedrooms. He won't mind." Gwen shrugged. "I'm sure he and Adara are going to get their own place after they're married."

"If they don't?"

"Then there will be six of us in the house." Gwen grinned.

"Six?" Arthur took a minute to understand. "Merlin will be there with Morgana. So they are back, are they?"

Gwen nodded. "Was there ever a doubt they would be?"

"No." Arthur shook his head. "Father is going to have a stroke with all the yelling he will do."

Gwen shrugged. "You can't let him bully you anymore."

Arthur looked at their hands and knew that was easier said than done.


	17. Plans

Summary: Gwen and Adara have a sisterly talk.

 **Prompt:** 185 Mischievous

 **Plans**

Adara walked into the kitchen where Gwen was cooking dinner.

"Hi Adara." Gwen said when she looked up.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could speak with you." Adara sat down at the table.

"Sure. If it's about the 'python' thing I was just being mischievous. I forgot how much fun it is to tease Elyan." Gwen laughed.

Adara laughed. "He is an easy target, isn't he?"

"Too easy." Gwen dumped the vegetables that she had been chopping into the pot. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't have siblings so this is all new to me." Adara took a breath. "I was wondering if we could have lunch or something, sometime."

"I think that's a lovely idea. We should hit the shops in the old part of town. They always have the best bargains there. Mom and I always found all sorts of things there."

"I do need some gifts for my wedding attendants." Adara smiled then she got very serious. "Gwen, Elyan wants to stay here after we are married. Will that be a problem for you?"

"No. In fact, we are going to be full up soon. I asked Morgana to move in with us while she recovers. Morgana is Arthur's sister. He may be moving in too."

"The children of the Duke are going to be living here?" Adara looked startled. "I knew that you and Elyan were friendly with them but I didn't know you knew them that well."

"Arthur and I were in a very serious relationship before I left for London. Now that I'm back, we are giving it another go." Gwen stirred the soup pot. "Morgana and I were at school together. She and I became closer when I became involved with Arthur."

"And Elyan and Morgana?" Adara picked up a bay leaf and played with it.

Gwen knew what she was asking. "They are friends and that's all they have ever been. Morgana has a boyfriend. He is a doctor. His name is Merlin Emrys. He and Arthur went to University together."

"Everyone is so connected I feel like the odd man out." Adara put the bay leaf back on the table.

"Don't worry. You'll fit right in." Gwen laughed.

"Gwen?!" Elyan came through the house into the kitchen. "Oh, there you are. Hello darling."

"Hello sweetie." Adara leaned her head to receive a kiss on the cheek.

"What has you both in the kitchen?" Elyan asked. "Plotting something mischievous?"

"Yes we were thinking of sewing the leg holes shut on your trousers or maybe dying your shirts pink and purple." Gwen winked at Adara.

"You know that isn't funny. It wasn't funny when you did it when we were kids and it isn't funny now." Elyan picked up a slice of carrot and popped it into his mouth.

"That was the one I dropped on the floor." Gwen smiled at him.

Elyan ran over and spit it in the trash.

"Just kidding." Gwen laughed.

"Where is Arthur? Don't you want to take the piss out of him for a while?" Elyan asked.

"That's not what I do with Arthur and you know it." Gwen waved the spoon at him. "By the way you need to move your bed so it doesn't keep hitting the wall when you and Adara have sex. It's rather annoying."

"Oh god!" Adara covered her face.

"I'll move it when you and Arthur stop shouting each other's name." Elyan kissed Adara on the top of the head. "Come on darling. Let's take a walk before dinner."

Adara stood up and started to walk to the door with Elyan.

"Adara! Welcome to the family." Gwen said with a grin.

"Thanks. I think." Adara looked from sister to brother and shrugged.

Elyan glared at Gwen as he opened the back door. When he looked out, he found Arthur standing there with his hand in the air about to knock. "Look Gwen! its Arthur. Oh and those things that you do, don't do them in the kitchen, please."

"Fine but we already have." Gwen stirred the pot again.

Elyan made a face and led Adara out the door.

Arthur came in and sat at the table. "What was that about?"

"Just sibling things." Gwen shrugged. "How are your preparations going?"

"I have all but a small sum moved. I will be able to move in next week. Are you sure you still want me here?"

"Yes." Gwen went over and sat on his lap. "I think it will be fun."

"I know that mischievous grin." Arthur gave her a look. "What are you scheming?"

"Oh nothing." Gwen kissed Arthur.


	18. Moving Houses

**Summary:** Its moving day for the Pendragon siblings.

 **Prompt:** 186 Domestic

 **Moving Houses**

Uther got out of the car and stared at the lorry parked in front of the house. Two of the footmen were loading it with luggage and boxes.

"What is all this?" Uther yelled as he walked closer.

The older footman turned and bowed his head. "Lord Arthur is moving out, Your Grace. We are loading his things so they can be taken to his new residence."

Uther looked in the back of the lorry. "Those aren't just his things. Those cases have my daughter's initials."

"He instructed us to put them on the lorry as well."

"Where is my son?" Uther was angry and it showed. When the footman hesitated in his answer Uther grabbed him by the collar. "George, where the bloody hell is my son?"

"He's in the library with the Lady Morgana." George finally choked out

Uther let go and George stumbled and fell to his knees. Uther ignored him as he stormed into the house. He rounded the corner to the library and walked in yelling. "Arthur!"

Arthur put down his tea and stood up. "Yes Father."

Uther looked at the butler. "Leave us."

The man scurried away quickly. He didn't want to witness the wrath of the Duke.

"What do you think you're doing? And why is that whore in my home?" Uther pointed at Morgana.

"Father, have some respect. She's your daughter." Arthur moved between Uther and Morgana. "I'm moving out. I should have done it before now."

"You can't leave. I forbid it." Uther folded his arms across his chest and gave Arthur his most imperious look.

"I'm of age. I can leave if I so choose. You can't stop me." Arthur stood his ground.

"I can freeze your accounts. You leave this house and you leave without a pence to your name." Uther thought his threat was enough to keep Arthur there.

"Go ahead. I have moved all my assets out of the accounts you have control over." Arthur shrugged defiantly. " In total, you would be freezing less than fifty pounds of my money."

Uther's face got even redder with that. "Why is she here?"

"I came to get my things. I'm not staying." Morgana set her cup on the low table. "You're going to be all alone in this huge house because you're a fool."

"I should have beaten the insolence out of you years ago." Uther took a step towards Morgana.

Arthur blocked his way. "You will not touch my sister. We are leaving now. Do not have us followed or contact us."

"Who do you think you are telling me how to behave?" Uther glared at Arthur.

"I'm a son that has had enough of his father's bulling." Arthur stepped back and held out his hand to Morgana. "Time to go, Morgana."

Morgana stood up and took Arthur's hand. She leaned on him as they walked past Uther.

"You both will regret this." Uther growled as they past.

Once outside by the lorry, Morgana looked up at Arthur. "Maybe coming along wasn't a good idea."

"You had to come. I wasn't going to pack your things and the maids wouldn't disobey Father." Arthur helped her into the passenger seat then turned to speak to George. "Is everything on board?"

"Yes My Lord. I fear he'll sack me now." George rubbed his neck. "You wouldn't happen to need a footman or a valet where you're going?"

"Sorry George. Just stay away from him until he calms down." Arthur patted him on the shoulder. "Besides he can't sack you. Your mum is the cook and I don't think he wants to be poisoned."

"Yes My Lord." George grinned. He held out the keys to the lorry. "Safe travels to your new home."

Arthur took the keys. "Thanks for everything, George."

Arthur went around and got behind the wheel. "Ready Morgana?"

"More than you know." Morgana put her hand on his arm. "Thank you, Arthur, for standing up for me today. I won't forget it."

"I'm your brother. It's my duty to protect you." Arthur shook his head and started the engine. "There's no need to thank me. I just wish I had been here when he put you out. You would never have had to go to Cornwall. I would have put you up somewhere close."

"That's in the past. We have to look forward to a very crowded house full of people who care about us." Morgana smiled.

"Yes we do." Arthur grinned and started down the driveway.

They drove off putting the estate and Uther behind them.

At the Leodegrance house, Gwen and Elyan were at a stalemate as to who should take Tom's room.

"You should take it. You and Adara are getting married."

"You're the eldest. It should be yours." Elyan folded his arms in front of him trying to close the subject.

Merlin eyed them both. "Why don't you flip a coin or draw lots?"

"Adara and I are already settled. You and Arthur are not." Elyan pointed at her.

Gwen sighed. "Fine. We'll take Dad's room."

Arthur and Morgana came in. "What is this about us taking your father's room?"

"It's the largest bedroom in the house. I thought it should go to Elyan and Adara because they're getting married. He thinks we should take it." Gwen pointed at Elyan.

"Whatever you decide, Guinevere, is fine with me. We need to unload so I can't take the lorry back to the rental place." Arthur looked at Merlin. "Merlin?"

"I need to get Morgana into bed first." Merlin put his arm around Morgana's waist to steady her.

Arthur and Elyan couldn't hide their snickers. Gwen and Morgana glared at them both.

"She's in the room next to mine with the roses on the wallpaper." Gwen slapped Elyan on the arm to make him stop laughing.

"Come Love, you need to lie down." Merlin guided Morgana upstairs.

"I'll start unloading." Arthur followed Merlin and Morgana out of the room.

"Elyan, why don't you want Dad's room? The truth please." Gwen knew there was more to it than he was saying.

"Every time I go in there, I see him lying on the floor so still and pale. Elyan bit his lip to banish the memory. "I'm not like you Gwen. You see things like that every day. I don't. Just take the room. Adara and I are comfortable where we are truly we are."

Gwen put her arms around her brother and hugged him. "I miss him too. I miss them both."


	19. Shared Spaces

**Summary:** Everyone is moving in and the mayhem is just about to get underway.

 **Prompt:** 187 locked out

 **Shared Spaces**

Gwen went into the kitchen to start dinner as the men unloaded the lorry.

Adara let herself in through the back door. "Gwen, how many people are moving in?"

"Just Arthur and Morgana today." Gwen picked up a spoon to stir the veggies. "Why?"

"There're a lot of boxes coming out of the back for just two people. They certainly didn't pack lightly." Adara looked around. "Is there something I can do to help?"

"I've got it." Gwen looked at the table. "You can set the table. For six. I'm pretty sure Merlin is staying."

Adara laughed. "He's moving in too?"

"He might as well be." Gwen shrugged. "I have a feeling he's going to be around a lot."

Elyan stuck his head into the kitchen. "Gwen, were about done. Is dinner ready?"

"It will be a while." Gwen opened the oven to check the chicken. "The chicken is just starting. Did all that work make you hungry?"

Elyan opened his mouth to say something and then shut it as Arthur appeared.

Arthur pushed past Elyan into the kitchen. "We're done. I need to take the lorry back. Is there time before dinner?"

"Yes. Take it back but don't take too long." Gwen closed the oven. "I have something for you. There are keys on the sideboard. One for each of you."

Arthur went over and looked at the sideboard. "There are three keys here. We only need two."

"Those are for you, Morgana, and Merlin." Gwen turned down the heat on the veggies.

"Merlin?" Arthur grinned.

"Yes Merlin." Gwen rolled her eyes. "You don't want to have to open the door in the middle of the night when he's locked out. Elyan won't do it. He sleeps like a brick."

Elyan laughed. "Yeah Arthur. I don't get up at all when I hit the bed. You better not lose the key or you'll be the one locked out."

"Oh please. Your one to talk about being locked out. Adara locked you out of the bedroom the other night in your underwear."

"Again?" Arthur looked at Gwen with a smirk.

"Yes, again." Gwen laughed.

Elyan shrugged. "She was just playing around."

"No I wasn't." Adara put the last plate on the table. "You were being an arse."

Gwen and Arthur looked at each other.

Morgana walked in. "What? Did he show you his 'python' to make up for it?"

"Does everyone know about that?" Elyan glared at Gwen.

Gwen laughed. "I just told Morgana. We were drunk and it was a long time ago. I'm surprised she remembered."

"I remembered. All men have names for their ..." Morgana wiggled her finger. She sat down at the table. "Merlin calls his ..."

"Morgana! Don't you dare say another word!" Merlin appeared in the doorway.

"Magic wand." Morgana giggled and stuck out her tongue at Merlin.

"Oh! That's as bad as sword." Gwen giggled.

"Guinevere!" Arthur gasped. "You promised!"

"I did not!" Gwen plunked the wooden spoon down on the stove. "You better get on before the place closes. Take Python and Magic Wand with you, Sword."

"We need to talk about all this sharing when I get back." Arthur said. "Come on, Merlin. Elyan."

The three men walked out of the kitchen and Gwen sat down.

"It's a good thing we love them because they are ridiculous sometimes." Gwen looked at the sideboard. She saw the keys laying there. "Looks like they're all getting locked out tonight."

Morgana followed Gwen's gaze and laughed.


	20. Bumps in the Journey

**Summary:** Domestic tranquility is shattered for just a moment. Uther and Morgause have a confrontation.

 **Prompt:** 188\. Thankful

 **Bumps in the Journey**

After dinner, Gwen and Merlin left for work. Elyan and Arthur did the washing up while Adara got Morgana settled in for the night.

"So you're getting married." Arthur put the dish he was drying in the cupboard.

"Yeah. When are you going to marry my sister?" Elyan handed him a wet plate.

"As soon as she lets me." Arthur took the plate and dried it. "She's still a little angry about the whole Vivian thing even though she won't admit it. I'm just thankful she's letting me stay here. I keep expecting her to tell me to sleep on the sofa."

"The sofa is mine. You get the floor." Elyan chuckled.

"If you argue like this before the wedding, I can't imagine being married would make it better." Arthur looked sideways at Elyan.

"I know but the making up is so glorious." Elyan smirked. He handed Arthur a bowl.

"Hmph I see." Arthur chuckled.

Adara walked through the kitchen door. "Morgana was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. The medicine that Merlin gave her must be strong."

"Morgana is a restless sleeper. He must have given her something to knock her out." Arthur put the dry bowl in the cupboard.

"You two look like you've done that before." Adara smiled.

"When I was with Gwen, before she left for London, I would come for dinner often." Arthur looked at the dish towel in his hand. "She said that helping with the washing up was a good way to say thank you."

"Dad made me help so he wouldn't break the good dishes." Elyan laughed. "Arthur got nervous when Dad did the washing."

"He was going to be my father in law. I wanted him to like me." Arthur leaned against the sideboard.

"He did until you broke Gwen's heart." Elyan let the water out of the empty sink.

"That was not my fault." Arthur passed Elyan the dish towel.

"You shouldn't have gone to that party without her." Elyan dried his hands and out the dish towel on the sideboard.

"I wasn't supposed to but she caught a last minute shift." Arthur looked down at his feet. "I wish I had stayed home now."

"Gwen forgave you and that's all that matters." Adara patted Arthur on the arm. "Elyan, I'm going to go to our room to read. Why don't you and Arthur do some catching up? Good night Arthur."

Elyan watched Adara leave then waited until he heard her on the stairs. "That's her code for 'I'm going to watch Coronation Street so don't bother me'."

"Not another one." Arthur snickered. "What is it with intelligent woman liking that awful show?"

Elyan shrugged. "I don't know but she and Gwen have bonded over it. Mum watched it too. How about some football?"

Arthur grinned. "That is something I can get into."

Elyan led the way to the lounge.

At the Pendragon estate, Uther had just sat down to supper when Morgause walked into the dining room.

"Uther!"

"What is it Morgause?" Uther didn't even bother to look up from his plate.

"Where is my payment?" Morgause waked over and picked up his wine glass. She took a drink. "It's late!"

"Morgana is no longer in your care so no more payments." Uther waved for another glass of wine. "Sit down. Explain how she ended up back here beaten so badly she almost died."

Morgause sat down at the table. "I have this client that's into some rough trade. He saw her and offered triple his usual fee. I'm a business woman. I couldn't say 'no' to that."

"You should have." Uther looked up at her. "She is not one of your whores. She's the daughter of a duke."

Morgause shrugged. "That means absolutely nothing in my line of work. I have the daughter of an earl working for me. She's one of my most popular whores."

Uther rubbed his face. "It wasn't part of our deal."

Morgause rolled her eyes. "You mean your command."

Uther slammed his hand down on the table making Morgause jump. "What is this man's name? I want him punished."

"I'm not telling you. He'll kill me. I'm more afraid of him than you." Morgause drained the wine glass and stood up. "Just be thankful that he didn't kill her. Not all of his playthings have been so lucky."

Uther scowled as Morgause sauntered out.

Everyone had been in bed for a while when Morgana screamed.

Arthur jumped out of bed and grabbed a robe from the back of the door. He was in the hall knocking on Morgana's door before Adara and Elyan made it into the hallway.

"Morgana! I'm coming in!" Arthur opened the door and went to put his arms around his shaking sister. "I'm here. You're safe."

"I was dreaming about the man who hurt me. I can't see his face but I remember the pain." Morgana sobbed. "So much pain."

Arthur pulled back a little. "Do you want me to call Merlin or Gwen to see if they can come home?"

"No! They can't make my dreams go away." Morgana sighed and looked at everyone standing there. "I'm sorry I woke you all up."

"I'll make you some tea, Morgana." Adara disappeared into the hallway dragging Elyan with her.

"I'm just thankful that we were here and that you are alive to wake us up." Arthur smoothed back her hair. "You're safe here with us."

Morgana scrunched up her face. "Arthur, why are you wearing Gwen's robe?"

Arthur looked down at the lavender floral pattern. "I was in a hurry. I didn't look to see which robe I was grabbing."

Morgana gave him a watery smile. "The color brings out your eyes."

Arthur laughed. "There's my sister."


	21. Tell-Tale Signs

**Summary:** Morgause stands up to a dangerous client. Morgana starts to face what has happened to her.

 **Prompt:** 189\. (Evidence)

 **Tell-Tale Signs**

Morgause walked out of her office into the sitting room. She stopped short when she saw who was sitting there. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until next week."

"I thought you might accommodate me." Rex Sarrum swirled his drink. "Where is that delectable plaything I had on my last visit. I haven't seen her."

"She's gone. She decided this life wasn't for her." Morgause smiled. "I have several others to choose from."

"No." Sarrum stood up and put down his drink. He walked towards Morgause. "I want her."

"I told you. She's not here. She left." Morgause looked around and noticed that the sitting room was suspiciously empty for that time of the evening. "Why do you want her? You nearly killed her."

"It's not every day that I get a duke's daughter as my plaything." Sarrum gave her a devilish grin.

Sarrum was just inches from Morgause now. She could smell the awful cologne he was wearing.

"You knew." Morgause started to tremble. She was more than a little afraid of him at that moment.

"That she was the daughter of Duke Pendragon? Yes. That's why I didn't quibble about price with you like I usually do. She was special." Sarrum ran his finger along Morgause's jaw line and smiled. "Besides she screamed really loud."

"You almost killed her." Morgause took a step back. "Pendragon would have had us both killed if she had died."

Sarrum chuckled. "So he did know she was here, eh? I knew that bastard had an evil streak. Get her to come back so I can play with her again."

"No." Morgause took another step and hit the door frame with her back.

Sarrum grabbed her by the arms. "Do as I say, Morgause, or I will just use you for my plaything. I won't be as careful with you as I was with the duke's daughter."

"I cant. Besides, if you kill me I have an insurance policy." Morgause struggled against his grip. "Interpol will receive a large packet of photos and GPS coordinates for all your playthings that I had to bury. It's all the evidence they would need to keep you in a hole for the rest of your life. You wouldn't want that now, would you? Oh and I have several copies being sent by different people. Just in case."

Sarrum released her. "You are a cold hearted bitch. Do you know that?"

"Yes and it serves me well." Morgause side stepped him and went to the door way. "Gina! Mr. Sarrum would like your company tonight. Be a good girl and go get his usual room ready." She turned to look at Sarrum. There! You are accommodated. Happy now?"

Sarrum growled as he stalked out of the room and up the stairs.

Morgause took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It was only a matter of time before he would kill her and she knew it.

Morgana stood in the bathroom looking at her bruises in the mirror. She frowned at the fact that there was still so many of them. She was so intensely focused on them that jumped when someone knocked at the door.

"Morgana? Are you all right?" Merlin called to her from the other side of the door. "Do you need me to come in?"

Morgana opened the door a crack and shook her head. "I was just looking at my bruises. I was trying to see if they were healing."

"Let me in. I'll check them for. Let me see." Merlin looked around before he entered the bathroom. He walked around her in the small bathroom as he looked her over.

Morgana stood naked in front of him. She was still covered with bruises but they were healing. The surgery scar would be the only thing left to remind her of that night if she ever regained her memory.

"They're healing." Merlin cupped her face. He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "And so are you."

Morgana nodded and tried not to cry but she failed. "Thank you Merlin."

"I'm a doctor. It's my job." Merlin gave her a soft kiss on the lips and wiped away her tears again. "Get dressed and I will bring you some tea before bed."

Morgana nodded as Merlin slipped out of the bathroom. She took one last look before pulling her nightdress over her head.


	22. A Full House

**Summary:** Morgana is getting restless and sharing secrets.

 **Prompt:** 190 Obvious

 **A Full House**

Gwen knocked on Morgana's open bedroom door. "Morgana, I'm going to do some shopping. Do you need anything?"

"No. Do you want some company?" Morgana smiled hopefully.

"I'm just picking up a few things. It won't take long. You need to rest." Gwen saw the look of disappointment on Morgana's face. "As soon as Merlin gives the okay, we will go to all the shops on Main street. I'm going to need a new dress for the wedding."

"Thanks Gwen." Morgana toyed with book in her hand.

Gwen came in and sat on the bed. "You're going to need a dress too. Not just for Elyan and Adara's wedding but you're going to need one for your own."

"You and Arthur are next." Morgana corrected her. She grinned. "Don't think I haven't heard banging from your room too."

Gwen laughed. "Sorry."

"It's pretty obvious you two are more than just mates again." Morgana smirked.

"You and Merlin are pretty obvious too. Tell him to just move in. He can help with the expenses." Gwen gave her a teasing look. "It would certainly be cheaper than trying to keep a flat that he's never at."

"I was going to ask you and Elyan if he could move in but ..." Morgana threw up her hands. "I don't want to give him the wrong message. I love him but I and still afraid to be touched."

"So? He can stay in the spare room until you're ready to bang on the walls with him again." Gwen giggled.

Morgana giggled. "Good thing this house has sturdy walls."

Suddenly, Adara ran past Morgana's open door to the bathroom.

The door slammed closed but not before they heard Adara getting sick.

Morgana reached out and put her hand on Gwen's arm. "That's the fourth time this week that she's been ill. You don't think she's pregnant, do you?"

Gwen got up from the bed and went to the bathroom door. "Adara? Are you ill? Do you need help?"

The door opened slowly. Adara looked at Gwen then over at Morgana standing in her doorway. "I think I'm past that stage. At least, that's what the four home pregnancy tests said when I took them last week."

"Have you told Elyan yet?" Gwen asked.

"I tried." Adara signed. "We weren't planning on starting our family so soon. I'm afraid that he'll be upset."

"Why should he upset? It's not like he wasn't there when it was being conceived." Morgana folded her arms and looked at the other two women when they turned to look at her. "Well we don't get pregnant all on our own."

"Talk to him. He won't be as upset as you think." Gwen hugged her soon to be sister in law. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Gwen." Adara hugged her back.

"Morgana!?" Merlin's voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm up here!" Morgana rolled her eyes. "Obviously because I have nowhere else I have to be."

Merlin came up stairs and stopped. "Is there something going on up here?"

"No." Morgana sighed and went back in her room.

"She's just restless." Gwen winked at Adara. "Maybe, if you move in then she wouldn't be."

"Uh. I was going to talk to you about that." Merlin shifted on his feet. "I was wondering if it would be all right if I moved in but if it's not ..."

"The more the merrier." Gwen shrugged. She headed for the top of the stairs. "Talk to Morgana. I have some shopping to do."

"I'm going to lie down." Adara walked to her room.

Merlin frowned as the hallway cleared. He walked to Morgana's open door. "No one in this house is subtle."

"Why should they be?" Morgana shrugged. "Come sit. I need to talk to you."

Merlin sat on the bed and kissed her cheek. "What is it?"

"Gwen suggested that you could take the spare room until were ready for ... more." Morgana waited for him to respond.

"You mean like banging on the wall?" Merlin grinned. "I think that's a good plan."

"You're not mad?" Morgana looked relieved.

"No. We have all the time in the world." Merlin picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Well, not all the time but until that room needs to be a nursery its yours." Morgana smiled at him.

"Gwen?" Merlin squinted.

"Adara." Morgana whispered. "She hasn't told Elyan yet so don't say anything."

"This is certainly going to be a very full house indeed." Merlin chuckled.


	23. Family Matters

**Summary:** Adara tells Elyan about the baby and he doesn't respond as expected/

 **Prompt:** 191 Unpredictable

 **Family Matters**

Arthur and Gwen came through the front door and headed for the kitchen. They were carrying several bags of food each. Now that there was so many in the house, it took two people to do the weekly shopping.

"Why did you bet on a football match?" Arthur chuckled. "You hate football."

"It was only a pound and all I had to pick was the final score." Gwen shrugged. "You and Elyan do it."

"Elyan might but I don't. Football's too unpredictable a sport." Arthur shifted the bags he was carrying. "Besides, it's Arsenal. You don't bet against Arsenal."

"I'll remember that next time." Gwen stopped suddenly in the doorway of the kitchen. "Adara?! Are you all right?"

Adara sat at the kitchen table sobbing. She shook her head.

Gwen put the bags on the table and rushed over to her soon to be sister in law. "Are you in pain? Is it the baby?"

Adara looked up with tear filled eyes. "I told Elyan about the baby and he just stared at me then he ran out the back door. I know it was a shock but ..."

Gwen got Adara a glass of water. She handed it to her. "You need to calm down and stop crying. It's upsetting the baby. Drink the water. Sit right here and sip it and breathe."

Arthur put his bags on the table and looked at Gwen. He could tell she was upset. That did not bode well for Elyan.

Gwen grabbed him by the hand out of the kitchen. "Arthur, find my brother and bring his arse back here."

Arthur nodded. "Do I thrash him first?"

"No. Bring him here so I can do it." Gwen got a strange look on her face. "This is not how I expected him to react when she told him."

"Your brother has always been a little unpredictable." Arthur saw her raise an eyebrow at him. He raised his hands. "I'm going. Just calm her down."

Gwen walked back in the kitchen. "Adara, let's get you upstairs so you can lie down."

Adara wiped her face and nodded.

Gwen heard the front door close when she went t help Adara stand up. "I'll make you a cup of chamomile tea."

Adara leaned on Gwen until they reached the bedroom she shared with Elyan. "Gwen, Arthur's not going to hurt him, is he?"

"No. Lie down." Gwen helped her in bed and left the room. She glanced at Morgana's empty room before she went t make tea. Gwen assumed Morgana was getting checked at the hospital.

Arthur found Elyan at a pub a few blocks from the house. He had already had a few pints and was nursing another one when Arthur walked in.

"Gwen sent you to thrash me, didn't she? Or was it Adara?" Elyan sighed. "I heard pregnant women can be unpredictable with those hormone thingies."

Arthur sat down and motioned to the bartender to bring him a pint. "I'm to bring you home so Guinevere can thrash you herself. I haven't seen her angry like this since the 'Vivian' thing."

"I'm an idiot." Elyan looked at his drink.

"Yes, mate, you are definitely an idiot. Guinevere is a nurse. She knows the best and most painful ways to hurt you." Arthur smiled and took a sip of his drink. "Not to mention what Adara will do to you. You know, because of her unpredictable hormone thingies."

"That's not helping." Elyan looked like he was about to cry. "I never should have walked out but I was shocked. This isn't the way I planned things. I wanted us to be married for a while before we had a baby."

"Life never goes to plan. I never thought Guinevere would give me a second chance but she did." Arthur patted Elyan on the shoulder. "Its life being unpredictable that makes things interesting. You just have to learn to face it head on and not go to a pub and get drunk when things don't go to plan."

"How did you get so wise?" Elyan gave Arthur a dubious look.

"I lost the love of my life and I had to face what had happened." Arthur looked at his drink. "Elyan, you will look at that baby when it comes and you're not going to care that it wasn't planned."

"Yeah I know." Elyan downed the rest of his drink. "Let's get on so Gwen won't thrash you too."

Arthur put some bills on the bar. "Good idea."

Morgana sat in Gaius' office at the hospital. "I know that my father knew where I was. I saw a note on an envelope full of cash. It was my father's handwriting. He paid Morgause to keep me there."

"Have you told anyone else?" Gaius handed her a tissue.

"I'm right? Of course I am." Morgana looked at the tissue. "He is just as much responsible as Morgause in all of this."

Gaius nodded. "I'm afraid so. Do you remember the man's face yet?"

"No, not yet, but I think I will in time." Morgana "Don't tell Merlin. I'll tell him everything when I'm ready. I don't want him to confront the man or Uther. They're both dangerously unpredictable."


	24. House Party

**Summary:** Everyone is bringing in the new year but it's not the same.

 **Prompt:** 192\. New Year's Eve Party

 **House Party**

Gwen had been in the kitchen all afternoon putting together a party. She had decided that the New Year had to be welcomed properly. Just because they had basically skipped Christmas, she wasn't about to skip New Year's Eve.

"I smell biscuits." Arthur leaned against the kitchen door jam. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm putting together a little party for tonight. It's New Year's Eve." Gwen put the last of the sandwiches she had been making on a tray. "Merlin and I have the night off and we all should celebrate together."

"Are you sure a party is a good idea? I know you and Elyan weren't up to celebrating Christmas so soon after you lost your father." Arthur moved over to the table where Gwen was working. "It's fine if you don't want to do anything."

"It's not like we're going clubbing. Morgana is still healing and on pain medication. Adara is pregnant. This is our fresh start. We need a simple party with snacks. We can watch the fireworks at midnight from the front porch."

"You have it all puzzled out, don't you, Guinevere? Did you get something to toast with?" Arthur reached for one of the biscuits on the plate

Gwen smacked his hand. "Those are for the party! I have sparkling cider for the midnight toast. Sodas and ale for the rest of the party. Why don't you find some music for dancing?"

"I would be happy to." Arthur snatched a biscuit and left before she could say anything to him.

At half past eleven that evening, everyone had gathered in the lounge eating and laughing. Elyan and Adara were dancing. Arthur was just about to ask Gwen to dance when there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get that. It's probably the neighbors wanting to join in. They smell the biscuits." Arthur laughed. He went to the door and answered it.

It wasn't the neighbors. To Arthur's surprise, George stood on the porch.

"My Lord, I don't mean to disturb your festivities but I must speak with you." George looked uncomfortable and a little frightened.

Arthur waved him inside and took him into the kitchen. "What has you out on one of your few nights off?"

"A lady...woman came to see your father." George hesitated before he continued. "I was supervising arrangements for a last minute holiday cocktail party. I wasn't trying to spy but I overheard what they were discussing and I thought I should tell you."

"I'm sure you didn't mean to overhear. Voices travel in that big house." Arthur nodded for him to continue.

"The woman was seeking compensation for housing the Lady Morgana. His Grace called her Morgause. I didn't catch a last name. His Grace accused her of knowing the name of the vile man that injured your sister. She didn't deny it. She seems to be more afraid of him than your father. She wouldn't give your father the man's name."

Arthur frowned. "Did she ask for an amount to be paid?"

"No My Lord. She seemed put out because he had stopped sending payments."

Arthur took a moment to process what George was telling him. "Did it sound as if my father knew where his daughter was during the time she was away?

George hesitated then winced. "Yes My Lord."

"Go enjoy the rest of your evening, I will get to the bottom of things. Thank you George and Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, My Lord." George glanced at the back door. "If you don't mind I'd like to slip out the back. I took a risk coming here. I could lose my job."

"Of course." Arthur let the footman out the back door and went back into the lounge.

"What was George doing here?" Morgana asked as Arthur came in the room.

"He just wanted to wish us a Happy New Year." Arthur smiled.

"That was sweet. He was always my favorite." Morgana smiled back at her brother.

Merlin eyed Arthur suspiciously he knew there was more to the footman's visit. He decided to wait until he and Arthur were alone to ask the true reason for the visit.

Gwen looked at her watch. "Come on. It's time to watch the fireworks." She grabbed her coat and went out to the front porch. Arthur followed her.

Elyan helped Adara with her cost and they joined Arthur znd Gwen.

Merlin helped Morgana up and wrapped her in a blanket before they went out on the porch. "I get a kiss this year."

"Maybe two." Morgana let him lead her outside. They made it out just in time to share a kiss.

In Cornwall, Morgause sat at a writing desk in one of the private rooms. She was waiting for someone and he was late.

Sarrum was upstairs but this time he wasn't the one doing the beating. There were two burley men giving him a good workover. They had been sent by the person she was waiting for.

"Morgause give me one good reason to keep you from the same fate as your favorite client." Uther stood in the doorway.

"I let you set him up in my house. What more do you want?" Morgause tried to look defiant but she was shaking inside.

"The video footage of his attack on my daughter and anyone else." Uther took a step into the room.

"What video footage?" Morgause tried to play innocent.

"Don't be stupid. I know you have cameras in all the rooms." Uther came closer.

"I never turn the camera on when he's here. I don't want to be another one of his victims." Morgause stood up.

"I better not find out that you are lying to me." Uther growled. "What he just received will be nothing compared to what I will do to you. Are we clear?"

"As glass." Morgause stood toe to toe with Uther and prayed he couldn't tell she was lying.


	25. Roses in the Garden

**Summary:** Gwen and Elyan discuss a remembrance for their parents and Arthur gets some advice

 **Prompt:** 193 Remembrance

 **Roses in the Garden**

"Elyan!" Gwen called out as she walked in the house.

Elyan came out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea. "Keep it down! Adara is having a rough morning."

"She's not the only one. You look like a mess." Gwen put her bag on the table by the door. She took out a packet and brought them over to him. "Is there more hot water?"

"Yes. What's this?" Elyan looked inside.

"It's a few things that we can do as a remembrance for Mom and Dad." Gwen fixed herself a cup of tea. "There is a lovely bench we could put next to their graves."

"A bench?" Elyan put his cup down and sat down. He started to look through the information. "Why do we need a bench?"

"It's for when we visit them. You are going to visit them, are you?" Gwen glared at him.

"I'm not like you." Elyan leaned back in his chair. "I can't go there yet."

"They are your parents. Your child's grandparents. You need to show them some respect." Gwen sat at the table.

"Just give me time, Gwen." Elyan sighed. "In the mean time, I'll look at this stuff."

"Thank you." Gwen reached out and held his hand.

"Did Arthur call you? He said he was going to the hospital." Elyan sipped his tea. He pushed the brochure towards her. "I like this one. Dad would have put in the garden for Mom."

"I saw that one too." Gwen smiled. "She loved roses. It cost more than the one I marked."

"We'll split it." Elyan shrugged. "We have a little extra with all these housemates."

"Did Arthur say he was going to see me?" Gwen looked into her cup. "I could have just missed him."

"No. He may have gone to see Merlin." Elyan stood up and picked up their cups. "Another?"

"Yeah." Gwen sat back and picked up the brochure. "I will put the order in tomorrow. It will take a few weeks to be delivered."

Elyan nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Arthur knocked on the open door of Gaius' office.

"Arthur! Come in." Gaius smiled as he looked up. "What can I do for you? Are you feeling unwell?"

"No. I'm here to talk to you about my father." Arthur came in and shut the door. "I need some advice."

"What did Uther do now?" Gaius closed the file. "Let me guess. He's trying to get you to come back home."

"No." Arthur sat down in a chair across from the old physician. "He paid Morgana's cousin to take her in. He kept paying her to keep her there. The woman knows who hurt Morgana."

"Who told you this?" Gaius raised an eyebrow at Arthur.

"I can't tell you." Arthur wrinkled his forehead.

"George." Gaius' eyebrow went even higher.

"Yes but ... Gaius, what should I do? Do I confront him or just go to the police?"

"The police won't do anything unless Uther tells them to. He's a Duke." Gaius sighed. "You need to speak to the cousin."

"The cousin is afraid of the man. She won't say who it is." Arthur leaned forward. "It happened in Cornwall not Cardiff. Father, isn't a duke in Cornwall."

"He is a duke. It doesn't matter where he lives." Gaius pointed his finger at Arthur. "You will know that when you're a duke."

"Then I can do nothing." Arthur rubbed his forehead.

"Unless, you can get the cousin to tell you who it was there is nothing you can you can do." Gaius shook his head. "I don't see that happening."

"Gaius, you won't tell Father I came to you, will you?" Arthur stood up.

"No." Gaius stood up and held out his hand. "Your father is my friend but I know he can be a bastard. I promise that I won't say anything."

Arthur shook his hand. "I guess I'm taking a trip to Cornwall."

"Don't go alone." Gaius warned. "I saw Morgana just after she was brought in. It was a very violent attack."

"I'm sure Merlin will love to come with me." Arthur chuckled. "Thanks for talking with me. I'll see you later."

Gaius watched Arthur leave. He was worried what Arthur might find out about his father.


	26. Expecting

**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin make a plan for a trip to Cornwall.

 **Prompt:** 194 Expectation

 **Expecting**

Arthur almost ran into Merlin as he turned the corner after leaving Gaius' office. "Merlin! Just the person I was looking for."

"Why?" Merlin eyed him suspiciously. "I know that look. You're about to get us both into some trouble."

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "Maybe."

Merlin shook his head. "Whatever it is, I'm not going to do it."

Arthur pulled him into the empty conference room at the end of the hall and closed the door. "Just hear me out."

Merlin folded his arms in front of his chest. "Do I have a choice? Start talking."

"I want to go to Cornwall and find out what happened to Morgana. I'm going to talk to the cousin." Arthur said. "Maybe, she will tell us about that night."

"Yeah and maybe she'll tell us where the pixies live too." Merlin took a breath. "Arthur, I know you want to find out who hurt your sister but you didn't see what I saw that night. They didn't even stop the car. They just opened the door and shoved her out on the car park. She was nearly dead. Ask Gwen. She was there."

"Maybe she'll tell us because we are not the police." Arthur shrugged. "I want to try."

"People who can do what they did to Morgana won't be talking to anyone about anything." Merlin sighed. "You have the false expectation that Morgause is a decent person. She's not. She had Morgana cleaning her brothel. I don't really consider that as being charitable."

"I agree." Arthur thought for a second then decided to tell Merlin what he knew. "I have come into some information but you can't tell Morgana. Promise?"

Merlin frowned and nodded.

"Father paid Morgause to take her in. He was making regular payments until Morgana was beaten." Arthur waited for what he said to sink in.

Merlin closed his eyes and covered his mouth. He was outraged. It took him a moment to calm down enough to speak. "Your father would rather have his daughter working in a brothel as a maid than be with me? What kind of bastard does that?"

"A duke with no scruples." Arthur rubbed his face. "Look, I know he's a bastard but he's also my father. I'm not going to defend him because there is no defense for what he did. I'm just trying to get some peace for my sister."

"Then you better lower your expectations because you're not going to get the answers you want. Not from Morgause." Merlin started to pace. "We need to ask one of the women in the house. Morgana was friends with someone named Lucky. If we could talk to her, maybe, she would tell us who it was."

"I see where you're going." Morgause would recognize me and she has probably seen a photo of you. "We need someone to go in for us. Someone that we can trust that she won't suspect."

Merlin stopped pacing and smiled. "What about Gwaine? He can charm the panties off a nun."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "He would be perfect but could you get him sober long enough to do it?"

"Gwaine can do it. Merlin took his phone out of his pocket. "Should I give him a call?"

"Let's just go to the pub. This is something we need to do in person." Arthur opened the door. He looked at Merlin. "A prostitute named Lucky, really?"

Merlin shrugged and followed Arthur out the door.

Gwen was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop when Adara walked in and dropped a book on the table.

"That book is rubbish." Adara shook her finger at it.

Gwen picked it up and grinned. The title was 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'. "Where did you get this?"

"Elyan bought it." Adara got a glass of water and sat down. "It says that the morning sickness should be over by now. It's not. It feels like it's getting worse."

Gwen reached over and took Adara's pulse. "Have you been able to keep anything down?"

"I managed to keep down toast, tea, and some oatmeal yesterday." Adara pushed her hair back. "Today, I wasn't so fortunate."

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Sit there and I'll get your coat. Where's Elyan?" Gwen got up and headed to the door.

"He's at work. Gwen? What is it? Is it that thing the Duchess Kate had?" Adara put her hands on her belly. Oh please be alright."

"I don't know but I think you should get checked out." Gwen left and came back a few minutes later with Adara's coat. "We can ring your doctor and Elyan on the way."


	27. Help From A Friend

**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin enlist Gwaine's help. Adara and Elyan wait for news.

 **Prompt:** 195\. Friendship

 **Help From a Friend**

Arthur and Merlin walked into the King's Sword pub. They looked around and found Gwaine sitting at the bar with a pretty blonde and a cheeky grin.

"Who is that with Gwaine?" Arthur nudged Merlin.

"I have no idea who she is. We better get this over with." Merlin started walking towards the bar.

Arthur grabbed him by the arm. "Wait! Are we sure we can trust him?"

"Who else are we going to get to go into a brothel?" Merlin sighed. "Leon? Percival? They wouldn't be any real help in a brothel. Arthur he's the only choice."

"Okay. Let's do this." Arthur let go of Merlin's arm. He brushed past him and walked to the bar. "Gwaine!"

"Arthur Pendragon! Let me buy you a pint. Hey! There's Merlin. Barkeep, bring two pints for my friends to my table." Gwaine kissed the blonde and waved them over to a table. "What can I do for the two of you?"

"What makes you think we want something?" Arthur sat down and put his hands on the table. He lifted his hands off the table and made a face. "Nice place."

"It's a dive but they let me run a tab." Gwaine grinned. "You want me to do something because you came here looking for me. If you wanted to meet up for a pint, you would have just gave me a ring."

Merlin glanced at Arthur and nodded. "We need you to do us a favor. We need you to go to a brothel."

Gwaine laughed out loud. "I love that. Do you want me to go in and bring one out for one of you?"

"No!" Arthur raised his hand. "We need you to get information from one of the…whores…ladies. It's about the man that beat Morgana. We need to know the name of the man."

"So, you want me to charm some … lady into giving up his name?" Gwaine chuckled. "That may not be as easy as you think. Most …ladies know better than to tell the names of their clients, especially the violent ones."

"Gwaine, they almost killed her." Merlin leaned forward. "Morgana made a friend when she stayed there. Her name is Lucky. Ask for her and tell her that you are a friend of Morgana's. She will tell you the name for Morgana's sake."

"What's going to keep this man from killing me?" Gwaine asked as he looked from Merlin to Arthur.

The barmaid put pints on the table and winked at Gwaine before she left.

"Please Gwaine. We wouldn't be asking this if we didn't need your help." Merlin looked at his drink. "She has nightmares and she still hasn't recovered from her injuries. She needs peace."

"I heard what happened. She didn't deserve that." Gwaine picked up his pint and took a sip. "You pay for the…friend of Morgana's and I will do what I can."

"Thank you, Gwaine. I added a little for your time." Arthur took an envelope out of his pocket and put it on the table.

"Thank you, Arthur. My tab is getting pretty big." Gwaine took the envelope and put it in his pocket. "I can't believe the things I do for my friends."

"Maybe, you should come to the house one night for dinner. Guinevere would love to see you." Arthur grinned.

"So, you are all in the old Leodegrance house? I bet that's cosy." Gwaine laughed.

"You have no idea." Arthur sighed.

Elyan rushed into the A&E and went up to the desk. "I'm looking for my fiancée. My sister brought her in. she's pregnant."

"Elyan!" Gwen came out from one of the curtained off areas. "We are over here."

Elyan rushed over and went through the curtain. He kissed Adara on the cheek. "Adara, are you all right?"

"They gave me something for the nausea and this is just fluids." Adara pointed to the IV in her arm. "The baby is fine. He's a tiny little thing. They gave me a photo from the scan." She took a photo out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Elyan frowned. "That's our baby. Really? Gwen, tell me what I'm looking at."

"That's the head and that white speck is the heart." Gwen pointed them out on the photo. "We have to wait for her blood work. They need to check her blood for signs of hyperemesis gravidarum."

"I don't like the sound of that." Elyan looked worried. He took Adara's hand and kissed it. "I want you both to be safe."

"Elyan, my morning sickness is really bad. They want to make sure it's not something serious. They can treat it and make me more comfortable. Adara squeezed his hand. "Don't worry so much."

"I can't help it. I love you both so much." Elyan kissed her on the cheek.

"I leave you two alone." Gwen smiled.

"Gwen, can you come back when they have the results. We may need things explained in English." Elyan grinned.

"I will. I have to get ready for my shift." Gwen smiled at Adara. "Just hold his hand. It makes him feel better."

"It makes me feel better too." Adara looked at Elyan.

Gwen left them alone and went down to the locker room to change.


	28. Getting Lucky

Summary: Gwaine meets Lucky.

 **Prompt:** 196 Escape

 **Getting Lucky**

Gwaine sat in the lounge at the brothel and sipped at the whiskey that was probably older than he was. He looked around as he waited for the woman he had asked to see. He was surprised how normal it looked considering where he was. There were no obvious signs that it was a brothel.

A ginger haired beauty walked into the room in a short emerald green robe. "Hello! There are you Mr. Green?"

"Only if you are Lucky." Gwaine grinned as he looked her up and down.

"I'm Lucky and you're about to get lucky." She opened the robe just enough to tease him. "Come with me. I have a room where we can have a little privacy."

Gwaine stood up and grinned. "Show me the way."

Lucky took him by the hand and led him upstairs to a room and shut the door. She took off the robe to reveal a green lace bustier and panties. "Tell me what you like."

"I like a lot of things but first I want to talk." Gwaine patted the bed next to him.

"Talk?" Lucky furrowed her brow. "What do you want to talk about?"

"There was a woman here by the name of Morgana. She said you are a friend of yours. Was she wrong?" Gwaine sat down on the bed.

"I knew her. We had rooms next to each other upstairs. She's still alive?" Lucky sat down on the bed next to Gwaine. "She's stronger than I thought. A lot of them get taken out of there aren't so fortunate. When she was taken out of here, I thought she was dead."

"What was the name of the man that hurt her?" Gwaine asked.

"Why should I trust you?" Lucky looked at him with suspicion.

"Because, I know how to keep whatever you tell me quiet." Gwaine leaned close to her.

"Rex Sarrum. He's a drug dealer and a very scary man." Lucky pulled at the hem of her robe. "But he's not the only one. A Duke came here a couple of weeks ago with a couple of muscle heads. They beat Sarrum until he was almost dead. Morgause had three of us scrub out the pleasure room. There was blood everywhere."

Gwaine grit his jaw and shook his head. "Do you know the name of the Duke? Was it Uther Pendragon?"

"Yes, that's him. He used to come in when I first got here but when Morgana came he stopped coming." Lucky pulled at one of her curls. "He had a thing for blondes and I was a little too ginger for him."

"Morgana is his daughter." Gwaine got up and started to pace. "He probably didn't want her to see him here."

"She said her name was last name was Golois." Lucky looked up at him. "You have to get me out of here. If Morgause knows I told you this, I'll be Sarrum's next play thing."

Gwaine looked around the room then went over to the window. "Are you serious about getting out of here? My car is parked right under the window. I can get you out of here right now."

"Like this?" Lucky indicated her clothing.

"Do you want to go or not?" Gwaine opened the window.

Lucky got up and walked to the window. She looked down. "How are we going to get out of here? We are two stories up."

"There's a trellis." Gwaine grinned. "I have climbed a trellis dozens of times. It's easy. I'll go down first then you follow me."

Lucky nodded. She watched Gwaine climb down then followed him down. Gwaine caught her at the bottom and unlicked the car. They were on their way in minutes.

"Thank you." Lucky pulled her robe close to her.

"How did you end up there anyway? You can tell me." Gwaine glanced over at her. "There's a coat in the back seat if you're cold."

"My Da kicked me out." Lucky reached into the back seat for the coat and covered herself with it. "He said I was trouble."

"Are you?" Gwaine grinned. "Because I like trouble."

Lucky pulled the coat closer and smiled. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to a friend's house. It's where Morgana is staying with her brother." Gwaine glanced at his passenger.

"Morgana has a brother? Is he single?" Lucky grinned.

"Nope. He's practically married. She's a nice woman. She lives there too." Gwaine glanced in the rearview mirror. "We're being followed. Hold on. I'll lose them. I have a lot of practice outrunning my book maker's goons."

Gwaine gave the car behind him the slip. They arrived at the Leodegrance house just before midnight. "We're here."

Arthur came out on the porch as Gwaine got out of the car. "Gwaine, I thought we were going to meet at the pub."

"There's been a complication." Gwaine opened the passenger side door. He helped Lucky out. "This is Lucky and she needs a place to stay."

"Gwaine!" Arthur looked at Gwaine like he was crazy. "Take her home with you. We have a full house. You weren't supposed to bring her here."

"What was I supposed to do? Leave her there to be the next victim of that madman?" Gwaine came up the steps. "I couldn't do that."

Arthur sighed.

Morgana came out on the porch. "What's going on? Lucky? Is that you?"

"Morgana!" Lucky ran up the steps and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Morgana looked over at Gwaine. "Thank you, Gwaine."

"Let's get inside before someone sees us." Arthur waved them inside.


	29. Cold Spark

**Summary:** Merlin gets an unexpected visit from an old friend.

 **Prompt:** 197 Unrequited Love

 **Cold Spark**

Merlin looked up from the admissions desk at the front of the A&E when he heard his name. He was a little surprised to see Lance Dulac standing in front of him.

"Hi Merlin." Lance grinned. "It's been a while. I just got back and I wanted to come see you."

Merlin put down the file he was looking at and glanced behind him to cubicle four where Gwen was bandaging some bloke who had been in a brawl. "Lance, what are you really doing here? Did you come to see her?"

"I heard she was back." Lance shifted on his feet and looked around. "I thought I could ask her to coffee."

"She's back with Arthur." Merlin grabbed lance by the arm and pulled him into an empty trauma room and shut the door. "I thought you were in some strange country working as a relief worker."

"I was but they send us home for a break sometimes. I have a few weeks before my next assignment and I just wanted to catch up with my friends." Lance smiled.

"You mean Gwen." Merlin scowled. "She will never love you the way you want her to and you know that."

"So I'm to be some tragic figure? A victim of unrequited love?" Lance slammed his head down on the exam table. "How do you know that she won't leave Arthur as soon as she sees me?"

"They live together and there's been talk of marriage." Merlin said flatly. "I'm sorry Lance but she will never leave him."

"I can't believe the Duke is going to let Arthur marry a commoner." Lance shook his head. "I'm very surprised he's letting Gwen stay at the estate."

"The Duke has no say in Arthur's life. Besides, they don't live at the estate." Merlin put his hand on the door knob. "You need not be concerned with Gwen. Arthur will give her everything she needs. Now you need to leave."

"Why did she take him back? Arthur cheated on her. I would never do that." Lance stood his ground. "I'm going to see her. I need to know she's alright. I heard about Tom from Percy."

"Lance, it's no use." Merlin gave him a sympathetic look. "She isn't going to choose you."

There was a knock at the door. Both men stared at the door.

"Merlin, are you in there? We have three victims of a car crash on route." Gwen called out from the other side of the door. "Merlin?"

"I heard you." Merlin responded. "Go set up and I will be right with you in a moment."

"Okay." Gwen could be heard moving away from the door.

"Go and don't come here again." Merlin opened the door and looked out to make sure the coast was clear. He didn't see Gwen so he grabbed Lance and hurried him out of the room towards the exit. "Find someone that will love you the way you deserve. It's the only thing that will ease you heart."

Lance looked over Merlin's shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of Gwen. "Nothing will ease my heart after Gwen and you know it. Goodbye Merlin. For now."

Merlin stood there until he could see Lance get into his car and drive off. He had better tell Arthur that Lance was back before Arthur saw Lance around town.

A minute later, Merlin and Gwen were up to their elbows in the victims of the car crash.

At the house, Morgana had taken Lucky upstairs to find her some clothes while Arthur and Gwaine sat in the lounge to talk.

After Gwaine told Arthur all that Lucky had told him, Arthur started to pace. "My father is a fool. This drug lord, Rex Sarrum is going to kill him."

"You don't have to tell me." Gwaine leaned back on the sofa. "What are you going to do? Are you going to go to the Duke and warn him?"

"It won't do any good." Arthur ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "He won't listen to me. He never listens to me."

"I guess you're going to be a Duke sooner than you thought." Gwaine shook his head. "Morgana is going to be devastated. She loves the old tyrant."

Arthur looked upstairs. "Yeah. It's the last thing she needs after what she had been through."


	30. Two Out Of Three

Summary: Gwen gets a Valentines Card from an old flame and Arthur is not pleased.

 **Prompt:** 198 Valentine's Day Card.

 **Two Out Of Three**

Gwen had just finished her shift at the hospital and was on the way out the door when the nurse at the admissions desk called out to her.

"Gwen! There's an envelope her with your name on it. It looks like a Valentine." She waved the pink envelope in the air.

"Thanks. Did you see who left it?" Gwen asked.

"No. It was here when I came on duty. It was probably from Lord Arthur." She handed Gwen the card. "He's so romantic."

Gwen smiled and put the card in her bag without looking at it. "Yes he is. See you tomorrow." Gwen waved as she left.

Gwen stopped at the market on the way home for some items that she needed for dinner. She made one more stop at the bakery for a cake.

Gwen entered the kitchen from the back door when she got home and put the bags and the cake on the table. She knocked over her work bag as she was putting away the food and things spilled out all over the floor.

"Damn!" Gwen knelt down to pick things up. She had everything back in her bag when the pink envelope caught her eye. She picked it up and looked at the writing on the front. "That's not Arthur's handwriting."

She opened the card and looked inside. It has roses and hearts and 'I love you' on the front. She looked inside and found Lances signature and invitation to dinner for that night.

Gwen stood up and threw the card on the table then went back to putting things away.

Arthur came into the kitchen and peeked into the cake box. "Black forest cake. Yum." He sat down at the table, saw the card laying there and picked it up "What's this?"

Gwen turned to take it from him but he held it out of her reach. "It's nothing. Give it to me."

Arthur read the name on the inside. "Lance. Merlin told me he was back just a few minutes ago. Where did this come from?"

"It was at the admissions desk when I finished my shift." Gwen went back to putting the food away. "I didn't look at it. I just shoved it in my bag and assumed it was from you."

"I didn't get you a card." Arthur threw the card back on the table. "Lance is a pain in the arse. Why can't he just leave you alone?"

"I don't know but he is not going to ruin our party tonight." Gwen went over and put her hands on Arthur's cheeks and kissed him. "I love you and only you."

"I love you too but he's already ruined my mood." Arthur stood up. "He had his chance with you but he left to do god knows what god knows where. You weren't important enough for him to stick around so he doesn't deserve you."

"Arthur, let it go. What's done is done." Gwen reached out towards him. "Let him be in the past where he belongs."

"His timing is annoying." Arthur huffed.

"Why? Because it's Valentine's Day?" Gwen didn't understand why Arthur was getting so upset.

"No because of this." Arthur took a ring box out of his pocket and slammed it on the table. "I was going to ask you tonight but now it's ruined."

Gwen blinked for a moment to let what he said sink in. She went to Arthur and grabbed him by the shirt. "Ask me now!"

Arthur looked at her like she was a little mental. "Guinevere..."

"Do it!" Gwen insisted.

Arthur took her hands in his and knelt down in front of her. "Guinevere Leodegrance, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes. Now kiss me." Gwen laughed.

Arthur kissed her deeply. Gwen reached up and grabbed a handful of hair at the back of his neck to hold him there.

They were still kissing when Merlin came through the door with Morgana on his heels. He stopped short and Morgana ran into his back.

Morgana peeked around Merlin to see why he stopped and grinned. "Merlin, we should give them some privacy."

Gwen and Arthur stopped kissing and laughed.

The back door opened and Elyan and Adara came in.

"Elyan, stop hovering. The doctor told me to take a walk every day." Adara stopped fussing at Elyan when she saw they weren't alone.

"What's going on?" Elyan looked at his sister sporting flushed cheeks.

"We are engaged." Gwen leaned back against Arthur.

"I don't see a ring." Morgana gave Arthur a challenging look.

"Ring!" Arthur opened the ring box on the table and took out the ring. He slipped it on Gwen's finger and kissed her hand. He grinned at Morgana.

"Well! Two down, one to go." Adara took a bottle of water from the sideboard and sat at the table. "So Merlin, when are you going to do it?"

Merlin looked like deer in the headlights when he realized what Adara was asking.

"He'll do it when I tell him to." Morgana laughed.

Everyone but Merlin laughed. Merlin was still in shock.


	31. Family Outing

**Summary:** Gwen and Elyan make a visit to their parents' graves.

 **Prompt:** 199\. Photo Prompt "For One Hour"

 **Family Outing**

Gwen walked into the house and hung her coat by the door and picked up the mail. She walked into the kitchen to get some tea before she had to start going through the mail and paying bills. She was surprised to see that she wasn't the only one to need some tea.

"Elyan, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Gwen looked at her brother sipping tea at the kitchen table.

"No. I took the day off to go to Adara's appointment this morning. Everything was fine but she's resting anyway." Elyan glanced at the clock. "You're late getting home."

"I had to cover for a nurse until they could bring in a replacement for her shift. Her son had the flu or something." Gwen shook the kettle to see if she needed to refill it. She found it nearly full so she made her tea and sat down.

"Gwen, there was a call from the church. It seems that the bench we ordered was put in yesterday. The vicar just wanted to call and let us know it was there." Elyan got up to make another cup of tea.

"We should go see them today." Gwen looked through the pile of mail on the table. "You should ask Adara to come with us."

"Us? Gwen, I can't go there. Not yet." Elyan shook his head and sat down with his tea. "I barely made it through the service."

Gwen glared at him. "You need to go. Just for one hour to tell them about your child, to pray for them, or just to sit and stare at the headstones. I'm not letting you out of it."

"Gwen." Elyan gave her a pleading look.

"You're going." Gwen went back to sorting the mail.

"I should stay home with Adara." Elyan sighed.

"If you want to go somewhere, Elyan, then you should go." Adara said as she came into the kitchen. "Is there any of that chicken left from last night?"

"It's on the bottom shelf of the fridge." Gwen smiled then looked at Elyan. "Adara, the bench we ordered was put in. Would you like to come see it with us?"

"Yes. I would like to tell your Mum and Dad about the baby. I want to thank them for my family." Adara put the plate with the chicken on the table and took off the wrappings. "Is Arthur coming too?"

"You know that's an excellent idea. Elyan, have you seen him this morning?" Gwen put the mail down.

"He's upstairs. I passed him in the hall on his way to the bathroom." Adara sat down and picked up a chicken leg. "Elyan, go tell him we are having a family outing."

Elyan got up and looked at Gwen. "Do you see what you started?"

Gwen smirked back at him as he left the kitchen.

"He doesn't want to make it real." Adara reached for a paper napkin. "If he doesn't see the graves, he can pretend that they're on holiday somewhere."

"I suspected as much. He needs to face facts." Gwen pointed at Adara's growing belly. "Did you find out what you're having yet?"

"No. I want it to be a surprise but Elyan wants to know now. I told the doctor not to tell him. He can wait." Adara laughed. :If I have to then so does he."

Gwen laughed. "I like the way you think."

Elyan and Arthur came into the kitchen. Arthur looked as annoyed as Elyan.

"We are going to the cemetery?" Arthur leaned on the sideboard.

"Yes. We are going to visit my parents and Adara suggested that we should make it a family outing." Gwen reached for his hand. "You're family now that we are engaged."

"Your father hated me." Arthur took her hand. "I don't think I should go."

"You're going." Gwen gave his hand a squeeze. "I don't think he is still mad at you."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the quiet churchyard cemetery and walked carefully over to Tom and Marie's graves.

Adara ran her hand over the roses on the bench at the foot of the graves. "It's beautiful, Gwen."

Gwen sat down and patted the seat next to her. "Sit down Adara." She glanced back at Elyan. "Don't stand there, Elyan. Put the flowers on their graves."

Elyan took a deep breath before he carefully knelt down by the headstones and put two bouquets of flowers down. He brushed some leaves off the headstones. "Hi Mum. Hi Dad. We're here to visit."

Gwen and Adara looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm going to be a dad soon but I suppose you know that." Elyan stood up and glanced at Adara. "Adara won't tell me what we're having but I think you know already. Now I know what you meant all those times when you told me that I would understand when I'm a dad. I'm sorry I was such an arse when I was coming up." Elyan wiped a tear from his cheek. "I wish you were here to help us with the baby. I miss you both."

Gwen stood up and put her arms around her brother. "They know. I miss them too."


	32. Loose Ends

**Summary:** Sarrum seeks his revenge.

 **Prompt:** 200\. amnesty 2 (157. Release)

 **Loose Ends**

Lucky banged on the door of the Leodegrance house and looked around. She was about to bang again when Merlin opened the door.

"Lucky?" Merlin looked past her shoulder and spotted Gwaine leaning on his car. "Gwaine!?"

"I need to speak to Morgana." Lucky looked upset. "Please."

"Sure. Why don't you both come in?" Merlin waved to Gwaine.

Lucky pushed past Merlin and went inside.

Gwaine came up on the porch. "She got a call from one of the girls at the brothel then insisted that we come here. She wouldn't tell me what it was about."

Merlin nodded and waved him in.

Morgana looked horrified as the two men walked into the lounge.

Merlin knelt at her feet and took her hand. "What is it?"

Morgana opened her mouth then closed it and shook her head.

"Rex Sarrum that's what." Lucky answered for her. "He came to the brothel and his men held all of the girls hostage. Cherry had been shopping and saw the police. She called me. Sarrum said he would release everyone as soon as he got three million American dollars. They were trying to get the money when the shooting started. They're all dead."

"Morgause?" Merlin glanced at Lucky.

"No. She and Sarrum and all his men were gone when the police went in." Lucky took a breath. "There are smuggler's tunnels under the house. They lead all over the place. Sometimes a client will use them if they don't want to be seen. The Duke used them all the time."

"What would they want with Morgause?" Gwaine sat down in the chair across from them.

"My guess is that she can get him in to see the Duke." Merlin pulled his mobile out and found Arthur's number. He called but it went straight to voicemail. "Arthur isn't answering."

"He's at the cemetery with Gwen." Morgana looked at Merlin with tears in her eyes. "Why would they kill all of them then come here to see my father?"

"To kill him." Gwaine regretted it as soon as he said it. "Look, he's a drug lord. He's tying up loose ends."

"The Duke did have him beaten." Lucky winced. "Sarrum would want payback for that."

"That means you and Cherry are in danger." Merlin glanced at Gwaine before he continued. "You're the only ones that know the truth."

"Cherry headed to York as soon as she found out. She has a brother up there. She called me from the train station." Lucky looked at Gwaine. "If you want me to leave…"

Gwaine grinned. "No. You'll stay with me. I'll keep you safe."

Merlin swiped through the contacts on his mobile. "I better call Leon. He can get his men over to the Pendragon estate."

"I hope they're not too late." Morgana squeezed Merlin's hand.

Merlin nodded.

A black car slowed to a stop outside the front door of the Pendragon estate. The rear door opened and Rex Sarrum got out. He pulled Morgause out of the car by her arm and opened his coat to show her his gun.

"No tricks." Sarrum snarled.

"Release me and I'll get us in." Morgause pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Do you want the butler to call the police?"

"Just get us in." Sarrum nodded to the door.

Morgause walked up to the door and rang the bell.

George open the door with a questioning look on his face. "Madam? Sir? May I help you?"

"We're here to see the Duke." Morgause pushed her way in.

"Duke Pendragon is in the library. If you will wait .."

"I know where it is." Morgause walked through the foyer and to a set of double doors with Sarrum on her heels.

George shook his head and headed downstairs to the servants' dining room for supper.

Uther looked up from the letter he was writing when Morgause burst through the door.

"What are you doing here and what is he doing with you?" Uther stood up and started to walk towards the bell. "You need to leave."

Sarrum pulled his gun. "You have that wrong, Pendragon. You're the one that's leaving. Leaving this world, that is."

"Whatever you want, it's yours. Just, please, release us." Uther held up his hands and stared at the gun. "I can make you a very wealthy man."

"I'm already a wealthy man." Sarrum shoved Morgause towards Uther. "The only release the two of you are getting is death."

George had reached the bottom of the stairs when two gunshots sounded. He looked back upstairs then ran into the hall.

"We have to get out of here!" He cleared everyone out through the servant's entrance and got them to the garage just as he heard screeching tires and sirens in the front of the house.

There was a hail of bullets then it was all too quiet. George peeked out the door and saw Captain Welsh coming out the door.

Leon stood in the yard and looked around. He knew the servants were somewhere. "Hullo?"

George came out and closed the door behind him. "Captain, is the Duke dead?"

Leon nodded. "They're all dead. The servants?"

"In the garage." George pointed behind him. "I got them out as soon as I heard the shots. I didn't know if we were next."

"Smart." Leon nodded. "I'm sure Lord Arthur will be here shortly. Take them back inside and keep them below until we release the scene."

George nodded. "Thank you."

Arthur turned his mobile back on as he was getting into the car. He frown at the six missed calls from Merlin.

"What's wrong?" Gwen looked at the phone.

"I don't know." Arthur was staring at the thing when it rang. "Hello Leon?"

"You had better come to the estate. There's been some trouble." Leon sighed. "Arthur, it's really bad."


	33. Pendragon

**Summary:** Changes are on the horizon for everyone around Arthur and Morgana.

 **Prompt:** 201\. S1E1 The Dragons Call

 **Pendragon**

Arthur sat on the edge of his bed in his old bedroom at the estate after the funeral. He couldn't face the people downstairs in the lounge. He couldn't hear another person say that his father was a great and generous man.

Merlin knocked on the door and walked right in. "Arthur, are you alright?"

Arthur sighed. "I'm fine. I just needed a break."

"You're a duke now." Merlin looked at Arthur with sympathy. "I'm not calling you 'Your Grace'."

"You don't have to." Arthur chuckled. "You are my oldest friend. Besides you've never called me by my title."

I usually called you a clotpole when we first met." Merlin smirked.

Arthur glared at him. "You're such an arse now."

"You were such a bully when we met. I can't believe how much you've changed." Merlin sat next to him. "You're still a clotpole but not such a bully."

"I was just behaving like my father. I thought that was how a future duke was supposed to behave. I was just doing what I saw my father do. Guinevere changed me when I fell in love with her." Arthur smiled as his eyes found her in the crowd. "Who would have imagined that skinny boy would be my future in law."

"Well..." Merlin grinned. "Morgana and I might not marry. We may have lost our moment when your father put her out of the house."

"Don't even play at that Merlin. She'll have your head and mine too if she finds out you said that." Arthur shoved him in the shoulder. "She will think that I disapprove."

"Arthur, she's still traumatized." Merlin leaned forward. "It will be a while before she'll be okay. Don't worry. She knows that you don't disapprove."

"How did we get here Merlin?" Arthur huffed a sigh. "We were schoolmates just yesterday. Now we are men with women we love."

"And destinies to fulfil." Merlin reminded him. "Even when we were schoolmates, I knew I was going to be a physician and you knew you were going to be a Duke."

Gwen knocked on the door. "Arthur, the Bishop wants to speak to you before he leaves."

Arthur stood up and buttoned his jacket. "I better get down there and be a duke.

Gwen held out her hand. "I will be right beside you."

Merlin sat on the bed and let them leave. He took a moment to think about what Arthur said. They had come a long way from those two boys who had a scuffle on the schoolyard. Merlin knew they were in for a lot of changes.

Morgana came into the doorway. "Merlin, I'm going to take a lie down."

"Want some company?" Merlin got up and walked over to her. He put his arm around her waist and walked with her to her old bedroom.

"Merlin, my brother is a duke." Morgana leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah but he's still a clotpole." Merlin chuckled.

Morgana swatted him on the shoulder. "That's Duke Clotpole to you."

Merlin laughed.


	34. Hush Hush

**Summary:** Gaius and Morgana are keeping a secret from everyone.

 **Prompt:** 202\. S4E7 The Secret Sharer

 **Hush Hush**

Morgana knocked on Gaius' office door. "Gaius, do you have a moment?"

"For you Morgana, I have more than a moment." Gaius smiled and waved her into the office. "What seems to be on your mind?"

"I have some questions about some things." Morgana sat down. "I need to know if I'm healing properly. I haven't gotten back to completely normal. It's starting to concern me."

"Morgana, you went through a trauma. It will take a while for you to get back to normal." Gaius gave her a sympathetic look. "If you are worried that you are pregnant, I ran the test myself and you're not."

"I know that but Merlin and I may get married. I need to know if I can get pregnant." Morgana started to play with the edge of her blouse. "If I can't, I need to know so we can discuss it."

"Morgana, when you're completely healed we can do some tests if they are needed." Gaius gave her a fatherly look. "Don't worry so much. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I can't help but worry." Morgana looked down at her hands. "Don't lie to me Gaius. We both know he damaged me."

"The body has a miraculous ability to heal." Gaius got up and walked around the desk. "Give yourself some time to get back to normal.

Morgana shook her head. "I've had time to heal. Gaius, that bastard took my future children and we both know it."

Gaius sighed. "I'll set up the tests. Just don't lose hope. There may still be a chance."

Morgana nodded. "I'll try."

"I'll be right back." Gaius patted her on the shoulder and left her in his office. Gaius went to the nurse's station to schedule the tests.

Merlin walked past Gaius' office and saw Morgana sitting in there. He walked in and knelt down by her chair. "Love, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I was just visiting Gaius." Morgana pointed out the door. "He had to step out for a moment. He'll be right back."

Merlin caressed her cheek. "It's good that you're getting out again. After you finish your visit with Gaius, why don't we go out for a bite?"

"That sounds fun. Should I come down to the A&E when I'm done waiting." Morgana gave him a quick kiss. "I think a little lunch would be nice."

"Merlin?" Gaius walked back into the office.

"Gaius, I'll let you get back to work." Morgana stood up and kissed the old physician on the cheek. "I'll call you about having tea together."

Gaius nodded. "I will look forward to your call. Do you have to go so soon?"

"Merlin is taking me to lunch." Morgana smiled. "I can't resist his handsome face."

Merlin looked pleased. "Isn't it nice to see her out and about?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Gaius smiled and glanced at Morgana. "I had better get back to work. All this paperwork is not going to do itself."

"Good to see you, Gaius." Morgana hugged Gaius. She whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

Merlin led Morgana out of the office. He glanced back at Gaius with a questioning look.

Gaius just smiled and shrugged.


	35. Hidden Treasure

**Summary:** Arthur finds a very special lamp.

 **Prompt:** 203\. S3E3 Goblin's Gold

 **Hidden Treasure**

"I'm sure we can find something, Your Grace. There are three cupboards full of treasures up here." George led Arthur and Gwen up the stairs to the third floor of the house. "You father brought all sorts of things home with him from his travels abroad."

"George, I can't believe all this stuff was still here. I hope I can find enough things to sell so I won't have to dip into the estates reserves to fix the roof of this old place." Arthur looked around as they topped the stairs. "Has anyone been up here in a while? This place is full of dust."

"No Your Grace." George grinned. "The maids say there is a ghost up here. Mrs. Holmes doesn't make them come up here anymore."

"It is spooky up here but that's no excuse for not cleaning." Gwen moved closer to Arthur.

Arthur glanced over at Gwen as George unlocked the first door. "We'll have the maids come up with a footman later."

George stood aside and let Arthur and Gwen go in front of him. "I will come back with the other footmen and take anything you find to be cleaned."

"Where is Ford?" Arthur asked. "Shouldn't he be here for this?"

"He put in his notice after the incident with your father." George informed him. "He said he had enough and just wanted to have a quiet retirement."

"I suppose that makes you the new butler." Arthur raised the corner of a sheet.

"Me, Your Grace?" George looked confused.

"Yes. You." Arthur pulled the sheet off the pile of things on the floor. "How long have you been here, George?"

"I came with my mum when she came here as an undercook after my father died. I was a houseboy before I was a footman." George sighed. "I guess I do have the seniority."

Arthur picked up what looked like a lamp. "Where did this come from?"

"I have no idea, Your Grace." George shook his head. "Mr. Ford used to talk about your father's travels. He said that when your father was your age he and Dr. Freeman went to the Far East. That may have come from there. It has that look."

Arthur looked around the base the little green man was standing on. "There's no switch but there is a electric cord."

"Maybe, it's under the cloth skirt." Gwen picked it up and dropped it almost immediately. "It's naked and I think the switch is his…." Gwen glanced at George. "Private part."

Arthur looked around for an outlet and plugged the lamp in. He grinned at Gwen and flipped the switch. The light came on and the lamp started making noises.

"Did that lamp just fart?" Gwen looked at Arthur then George. "Did I imagine it?"

"No Miss." George was trying hard not to laugh.

"You can't sell that." Gwen shook her head. "It sounds like its farting. No one will want that thing."

"Arthur, are you up here?" Merlin came up the stairs and peeked into the room. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a lamp." Gwen looked at Arthur. "And it farts."

"I've seen one of exactly like that. Gaius has one in his attic." Merlin laughed. "Aunt Alice made him put it away after they got married. Maybe he would want it to make a matched set."

"Guinevere, if Gaius has one too then it must have been from a trip he and father took." Arthur turned it off. "He might want it."

"Give it to him. No one would want to pay money for that." Gwen moved over to a pile of paintings. She started moving them around. "Here may be just what we are looking for. Several of these look familiar."

Arthur came over to take a look. "Where did he get all of these?"

"I think some of them may be from your grandfather." George looked over Arthur's shoulder. "Some of them were hanging in the gallery when I came here. Your father had them taken down after her married Duchess Igraine. My mum says that every Duchess redecorates when they come to live at the estate. She liked landscapes." George looked at Gwen. "I suppose you will be redecorating when you and His Grace get married, Miss."

Arthur smiled at Gwen. "I'm sure she will."


	36. Sharp Edges

**Summary:** Morgana gets bad news and there is an incident in the A &E

 **Prompt:** 204\. S5E10 The Kindness of Strangers

 **Sharp Edges**

Morgana walked out of the obstetrics with a heavy heart. The doctor told her that the damage was permanent. She and Merlin would never have children of their own.

Morgana wanted to tell Merlin but she needed to get the courage to do it. Somehow, she wandered into the chapel.

Morgana sat down and stared at the cross in the front of the room. She needed to get her words together before she went down to the A&E to break the bad news to Merlin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know there was anyone in here." The woman looked startled to see Morgana. She almost turned around and left but hesitated.

"It's fine. I was just leaving." Morgana stood up.

"My name is Forridel. My son was just brought into the A&E." The woman took a step into the room. "He was stabbed. I could use some company if you don't mind."

"The doctors are excellent here. He'll be well taken care of." Morgana patted the woman on arm. "Dr. Emrys is a close….friend."

"Oh." Forridel looked relieved. "My son has been hanging around with a rough crowd. I knew something like this would happen. I wish I had been a better mother."

"I'm sure that you did the best you could. Sometimes, things just happen." Morgana knew all too well from the stories that some of the women at the brothel had told.

"You seem wise for your age." Forridel smiled through her tears.

"I've been through a lot and I've seen even more." Morgana waved over to the chapel pew. "Come sit and I'll wait with you."

Merlin managed to stop the bleeding on the young man lying on the gurney. He stripped off the latex gloves and turned around. He came face to face with another young man holding a knife.

"Look. Friend, I don't want any trouble." Merlin held up his hands and stepped between the young man and his patient.

"He started it. I just want to end it." The young men tried to step around Merlin.

Gwen was standing at the admissions desk and caught Merlin's eye and called security.

"I can't let you hurt him. He's my patient." Merlin stood his ground.

The young man pushed Merlin and he pushed back. The young man stabbed Merlin in the side. Merlin doubled over and fell.

One of the older nurses, Finna pushed the young man to the floor. When he started to get up, she hit him with one of the metal basins near the supply cart.

The security guard picked the unconscious young man off the floor. He put him on a bed and waited as Gwen and Finna put the young man in restraints.

Gwen turned to Merlin. "How bad is it?"

Merlin shook his head. He looked at the wound under his hand. "It's not bad."

Gaius rushed off the lift. "Merlin! Gwen, is he all right? Security called me."

"It doesn't look deep." Gwen helped Merlin stand up and sit on the gurney next to the young man he was protecting. "But it is bleeding heavily."

Gaius put on some gloves and looked at the wound. "Merlin you're an idiot. You should have called security as soon as you saw the knife."

"Gwen did." Merlin winced as Gaius poked at the wound. "Finna, thank you. I can't believe you knocked him out."

Finna laughed. "I have brothers. They liked to wrestle and sometimes they get out of hand."

Morgana came into the AE with Forridel. She saw Gaius working on Merlin. "What happened?"

"I know that boy." Forridel pointed at the young man in restraints. "He's one of the boys my son has been around. He's trouble."

"Yes he is." Merlin shrugged.

Morgana looked at Gaius. "Is he going to be all right?"

"He's idiot but he's fine." Gaius arched an eyebrow at Merlin. "Gwen, I need a suture kit."

"Thanks Gaius." Merlin grinned.


	37. Childhood

**Summary:** Gwen is teasing Elyan again. Merlin and Morgana talk children.

 **Prompt:** 205 First Day of School

 **Childhood**

The three women on the sofa stopped talking suddenly when the three men walked into the room.

Elyan, Merlin, and Arthur looked at each other. It was obvious that they had been the topic of conversation.

"Oh! This isn't good." Elyan finally said. "Gwen has the photo albums out. What are you doing now, Gwen?"

"I was just showing Adara some old photos." Gwen shrugged.

"And telling her some stories about me?" Elyan walked over and leaned over Adara's shoulder. "Where did those come from? I've never seen these before."

"Mum had a few albums in the attic with our school photos. There's some of your first day of school." Gwen grinned. "Our Mum liked taking photos. She even wrote little notes on the back of them."

"What kind of notes?" Merlin plopped down into a chair and gave Arthur an amused look. "Date and age?"

"Oh Sort of. Mostly there were just where and when the photo was taken and what was going on when she took it." Gwen picked up one of the photos in the book and turned it over. She looked at Elyan and smiled as she read the back of the photo. "Taken on Elyan's first day of school. He cried so hard that he wet his pants and I had to bring him a fresh pair of pants."

Morgana and Adara started to giggle. It evolved into a full blown laugh. Even Merlin and Arthur joined in.

"Elyan, how could you!?" Arthur laughed.

"Weren't you a little old to be wetting your pants? I hope they took you to have a checkup for that." Merlin chuckled. "There are many conditions that can cause that."

"Damn it Gwen!" Elyan covered his face. "Why do you tell her these things? Are you trying to make her leave me?"

"I wouldn't leave you, El. I may laugh at you a lot and tease you about it later." Adara laughed. Mr. Soggy Bottom.

Morgana and Gwen laughed out loud.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Elyan looked at Merlin and Arthur for help and got none. "Thanks mates."

"You are on your own with that one." Arthur shook his head. Merlin?

"Not me." Merlin grinned. He stood up. "Morgana, would you like take a walk with me? It's a beautiful day and we both need the exercise."

"Of course Merlin." Morgana stood up. "I will leave you to it Gwen."

Morgana took Merlin's hand and they left the rest of them to abuse Elyan some more.

When they were outside, Merlin looked at Morgana. "So are you going to tell me what all those tests said? I know what they were for."

Morgana looped her arm around Merlin's. "I was going to tell you last night but you were called into work then you got stabbed. Did you look to see the results?"

"No. I wanted to look but I thought I should wait for you to tell me." Merlin rubbed her hand on his arm. "I thought you just needed time to process it."

"It was a lot to process." Morgana sighed. "Merlin, I can't have children."

"No matter." Merlin shrugged. "We will have plenty of children in our lives. Arthur and Gwen will have a few and Elyan and Adara have already started. We will be the cool aunt and uncle that let them get away with things. What do you think?"

"Are you sure that will be enough for you? There won't be any first steps or first days of school or anything like that for us." Morgana stopped and held onto his hands. "I feel like you won't be happy if we don't have children of our own."

"I am fine with it just being the two of us. We will have a great adventure together." Merlin pulled her closer. "We can adopt if we want a child later but for right now I just want to be with you."

"You know what that means? It means you want to get married." Morgana smirked at him. "So, when are we going to do it?"

"We have to wait for everyone else. Merlin put his arm around her waist and they started to walk. "Elyan and Adara are getting married first then Arthur and Gwen. They will have a big fancy affair befitting a Duke."

"I want a private wedding, just family." Morgana leaned against Merlin's shoulder.

"Just promise me that you won't ask my mum about my first day of school." Merlin pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Merlin." Morgana chuckled.


	38. Naughty?

**Summary:** Adara and Elyan discuss child rearing. Arthur and Gwen discuss living arrangements.

 **Prompt:** 206\. Time Out!

 **Naughty?**

Adara sat on the sofa in the lounge with her feet on Elyan's lap. She was reading a child rearing book. "Elyan, did your mum and dad use time out on you and Gwen?"

"What is that?" Elyan looked at Adara. "Is that when you stop yelling for a minute to bust the kid's bum?"

"Really? Your mum spanked you?" Adara looked startled.

"All the time." Elyan shrugged. "I was a very rowdy kid."

"There will be no spanking of our child. Is that clear?" Adara poked Elyan with the book. "Elyan, promise me!"

"I promise but I didn't think it's that big deal." Elyan shrugged. "I turned out fine."

"I don't care." Adara glared at him. "We are going to raise this child our way. Not like our parents raised us."

"So you got your bum busted too?" Elyan was shocked.

Adara blushed. "Yes, but not as often as you, I'd wager."

"Well, aren't we a pair of troublemakers?" Elyan chuckled.

"You know what that means." Adara laughed. "It means that we will know all the things this child will try to get away with."

Elyan put his hands over his face. "Please, let this child be more like you. I was a terror and some of the things I did are legendary. Gwen hasn't told you half of what I did."

"Maybe, I should have a long heart to heart to my future sister in law." Adara closed the book and tossed it on to the coffee table. "Until then, rub my feet."

"Why do I have to rub your feet?" Elyan looked down at her feet and wrinkled his nose.

"You're the one that forgot to buy the condoms." Adara reminded him. "It's your fault I'm like this."

"That again?!" Elyan sighed. "I was tricked! You were wearing that thing with the thing and you know I get all …."

Adara laughed. "When aren't you all…?"

Elyan looked up at the ceiling.

"Just rub my feet." Adara wiggled her feet in his lap.

Elyan wrinkled his nose again and started to rub her feet. "You are going to hold this over my head until you give birth, aren't you?"

"Bloody hell! Yes!" Adara glared at him. "My feet hurt, my back hurts, and I am the size of a calf. You did this, now you have to pay for it."

"I had some help." Elyan switched feet. "Are you going to rub my feet after I rub yours?"

Adara laughed. "You are mental."

Gwen came in and grinned. "I see you're putting him to work."

"But he won't stop complaining." Adara sighed. "Gwen, we need to have a long lunch so you can tell me about all the times Elyan got his spanked."

Gwen laughed. "We are going to need a spa weekend for that not a lunch. He was always getting his bottom swatted."

"Hey you got your fair share too." Elyan protested.

"I took some of yours too." Gwen pointed her finger at him. "I'm going to start dinner. Tell Arthur, I'm in the kitchen when he comes. I need to talk to him about something."

"Are you going to move into the manor with him?" Elyan asked.

"That's what we are going to talk about." Gwen nodded. "Arthur isn't sure if he wants to keep the place. I mean his mother and his father died in that house. Unless Morgana wants the house, he is thinking of selling it and living in the dowager house."

Arthur walked into the room and grinned. "Aren't they domestic?"

Gwen grabbed Arthur's hand. "Come into the kitchen and talk to me. Let them be domestic."

Arthur followed her into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I need to start dinner." Gwen started to take some things out of the fridge. "Have you talked to Morgana about the house?"

"No." Arthur sat down at the table. "I'm going to wait until we are all together. We are family, sort of. We should make this decision as a group."

"There is one thing." Gwen put everything down on the table. "If I move in with you, then we have to make sure that Elyan can handle the house on his own."

"I think the best wedding present we can give them is to pay off the note on the house." Arthur played with a napkin on the table.

"I agree." Gwen put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."


	39. Even As Children

**Summary:** While cleaning an attic cupboard, Arthur makes a discovery.

 **Prompt:** 207\. Crushes

 **Even As Children**

Arthur and Morgana were up in the attic looking through yet another storage cupboard, when Morgana found a box marked home movies.

"Arthur, what is this? It says 'home movies'." Morgana opened the box and it was filled with DVD's.

"I haven't seen that box before but I know we had home movies. I didn't know they had been transferred to DVD. I thought they were all on film. Arthur reached into the box and picked one of them up. "I wonder…"

Suddenly, Arthur left the room and headed for one of the sitting rooms on the floor below. Morgana scowled and followed him.

Arthur put the Dvd into the machine and turned it on.

"Arthur?" Morgana

"I just have a feeling." Arthur sighed. "It may not be anything."

"Wait! Is that Gwen's mum?" Morgana pointed at the screen. "I thought she left before you were born."

Arthur nodded. "No. She was our nanny until Elyan was born."

"Arthur, come here and see the baby." Ygraine waved her little boy to her side. She helped him up on the settee next to her with her free hand as she held a small baby in her arms.

The cubby blonde boy reached out and touched the baby's hand. The infant grabbed his finger and held it tight. He gave his mother a surprised glance.

"Arthur, this is Guinevere. She is Nanny Marie's daughter." Ygraine looked at the wonder on Arthur's face and smiled. "Isn't she beautiful?"

The cubby blonde boy nodded. "She's really beautiful. I am going to marry her."

Marie chuckled. "Lord Arthur, it would be an honor but you are still a little young for marriage."

Little Arthur looked up with a determined look on his face. "I am going to marry her when I grow up."

"What if she doesn't want to marry you?" Ygraine asked gently.

"I will be a duke. She will want to marry me." Arthur leaned over and planted a kiss on the baby's cheek. "She will be my duchess."

"I suppose time will tell." Ygraine chuckled. "Here, let Nanny Marie take her. Guinevere needs her nap and so do you."

Arthur pouted. "Mummy, do I have to?"

"Yes." Ygraine kissed his cheek. She handed the baby back to Marie. "Thank you for bringing her for me to see, Marie."

"It wasn't anything." Marie smiled. "I'm glad she has made such a favorable impression."

Ygraine laughed softly. "Yes, she certainly did. I'm sure when Morgana gets in from her riding lesson. She will want to hold her. Please indulge her."

"I will. I suppose, the last baby she held was her brother?" Marie inquired.

"Yes it was." Ygraine gave Arthur a squeeze. Morgana took one look at Arthur and declared that she didn't want a little brother. She wanted a pony instead."

Marie bit her lip to keep from laughing. She bowed slightly and held out her hand for Arthur. "Come Lord Arthur. It's time for your nap."

They left Ygraine alone in the sitting room. She suddenly looked tired and weak

"Alice, that's enough for today. I think I need to rest now." Ygraine lifted a hand to her face. "I am very tired."

Arthur paused the DVD. "Look at her, Morgana. She was already seriously ill. She knew she wouldn't see her children reach adulthood."

"She tried but she couldn't help but leave us." Morgana leaned against Arthur's shoulder. "What made you pick that one out of the box?"

"The date was a week before Mum died." Arthur looked at the case in his hand. "I just wanted to see her again."

"There you are! I thought you were upstairs." Gwen walked into the room. "What are you watching?"

"We found a box of home movies. They have been transferred to DVD." Morgana told her. "Your mum is on this one."

"My mum?" Gwen asked. "Oh! From when she was the nanny here."

"I'll leave you two alone. Arthur, you should show it to her. She ought to know that you had a crush on her. He held your hand and gave you a kiss too." Morgana chuckled as she walked out of the room.

Arthur nodded. He looked at Gwen. "Apparently, I knew we were getting married before you could even say 'yes'."

Gwen was amused. "You have to be kidding."

Arthur picked up the remote and led her to a settee in front of the screen. "Here, let me show you the proof."

Gwen leaned against Arthur's shoulder and held his hand. "Your mum was so beautiful."

"It's a requirement for a duchess to be the most beautiful woman in the world." Arthur stroked her cheek and gave her a kiss.

"Do I meet those requirements?" Gwen whispered in his ear.

Arthur started the video again. "Even when we were children."


	40. Impressions

Summary: Arthur gets caught with a memento from childhood.

 **Prompt:** 208\. Do you like me? (Photo Prompt)

 **Impressions**

Gwen walked into the master bedroom at the Pendragon estate. She stood just inside the door and watched Arthur as he unpacked a box. "So you're really going to move in here. I don't know if I like the idea of being here in this room. It was Uther's room."

"It's just a room. There's more closet space in here than my old room. We're going to need it." Arthur turned and dropped a book on the floor. A folded paper fell out on the floor. Arthur scooped it up and shoved it in his pocket.

"What is that and why are you hiding it?" Gwen put her arms around him and tried to get into his pocket. "Arthur! Let me see it."

"Guinevere! It's nothing." Arthur grabbed her hands and held them away from him. "It's just a scrap of paper."

"If it's nothing then show me." Gwen tilted her head. "Arthur, don't make me beg."

"You never need to beg." Arthur kissed her hands. "I will show it to you. Do you remember when we were children and you used to follow Morgana around?"

"Yes and it was silly, wasn't it?" Gwen shrugged. "But what does that have to do with what you just put in your pocket?"

Arthur took the paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. He held it up for her to see.

"Where did you get that?" Gwen reached for it but Arthur pulled it away. "That looks like my handwriting on the bottom but I don't remember it."

Arthur laughed. "It was Boxing Day and you were here with Morgana. I think you were six or maybe seven. I slipped it to you after lunch and you shoved it in my hand an hour later. Morgana teased me for a week."

"You kept it all this time?" Gwen laughed. "Arthur, you surprise me. Sometimes you are so strange."

"Strange? I thought you would think it was romantic." Arthur pouted. He carefully folded the note and put it back in the book. "I'm not strange. "

Gwen laughed. "You are and I love you for it. Arthur, I wonder if there was a video done that day. I would love to see it."

"We should check the box." Arthur went over to the box on the floor. He shuffled through the box and pulled one out. "I found it. I think."

Gwen smiled. "What are you waiting for? Put it on!"

"Just like that? No popcorn?" Arthur grinned as he walked towards the DVD player. "We should have some popcorn at the very least."

Suddenly Gwen's phone pinged. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. "It's Elyan. He wants us to come to the hospital. Adara is in labor. I guess we won't be having a wedding tomorrow."

"Let me grab my coat. Isn't it too soon? Arthur frowned.

"No. It's not too early for there to be a problem. The baby is fully formed and I imagine Adara will be glad it's over." Gwen sent a text to Elyan that they were coming.

"I guess this will have to wait." Arthur put the DVD down on the table and grabbed his coat off the chair. "Let's go."

Arthur and Gwen walked out of the room then Gwen suddenly ran back in the room and grabbed the DVD.

"Guinevere! Come on!" Arthur called out from the hallway.

"I'll be right there." Gwen smiled and tucked the DVD in her bag. "I just need to get something. Go start the car and I will be right there."

Gwen looked around the room and shivered. She didn't like the room no matter how much extra closet space it had.

"Guinevere!"

Gwen rushed out and left her uneasy feelings behind her.


	41. All Settled Down

**Summary:** With the arrival of Elyan and Adara's baby the couples find the end of their hearts journey

 **Prompt:** 209\. Stranded

 **All Settled Down**

Merlin got back in the car and looked at Morgana. It's flat.

"Merlin, if it's flat then change it. I don't want to miss Adara giving birth." Morgana pouted.

"This is your fault, you know." Merlin pulled his phone out of his pocket. "You're the one that wanted to go out to the country to have a picnic. Now there isn't a spare in the boot."

"You can't blame me for a flat tire." Morgana smacked Merlin on the arm. "We need to call someone to get us."

"I'll call Gwaine." Merlin squinted at his mobile. "I have to get out. I'm not getting a good signal."

"Tell him to hurry Merlin." Morgana practically shoved him out of the car.

Merlin poked his head back in the car. "Morgana, it's her first child. It'll take a while. We have plenty of time."

"Are you sure?" Morgana pulled her mobile out of her bag. "I'm going to text Arthur and tell him what happened."

"Gwaine!" Merlin stood up and walked away from the car. "Gwaine, Morgana and I are on the old Pine Wood road. We have a flat tire and no spare. Can you come get us?"

There was nothing but silence on the line.

"Gwaine, are you there?"

"Yeah. I was just trying to imagine what you and Morgana would have been doing to cause the tire to go flat."

"We were having a picnic. I ran over a stone or something. Are you coming to get us or not?" Merlin looked over at Morgana in the car.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"Adara is in labor and Morgana wants to be there." Merlin caught Morgana waving at him. "Wait a minute." Merlin walked back to the car. "What's wrong?"

Adara was taken to surgery for a cesarean section." Morgana held up her mobile. "Arthur said it was something about the baby's heartbeat."

"Gwaine, come as soon as you can." Merlin leaned against the car.

"On my way!" Gwaine disconnected the call.

Merlin got back in the car. "Gwaine's on his way. Did Arthur tell you how long ago they took her to surgery?"

"No. Is she going to be okay?" Morgana looked at her mobile. "Is this common?"

"It's not entirely uncommon. Adara is strong." Merlin rubbed Morgana's knee. "Gwaine will be here soon."

Arthur paced the floor. "Why don't we know something? It's been almost an hour."

"They can't rush it. It will take as long as it takes." Gwen pulled him down beside her by his hand. "Sit and stop pacing. You're making me tired. Did you find Merlin and Morgana?"

"I sent Morgana a text." Arthur rubbed his face. She said they were coming but they were having car trouble. "Are you sure it's a good idea to have her here, considering her condition?"

"Morgana has accepted that she can't have children. She and Merlin want to be a part of the child's life. I think it's great." Gwen leaned on Arthur's shoulder. "Morgana wanted to know when we were going to have a baby."

"What did you tell her?" Arthur smiled.

"I told her that we are working on it." Gwen kissed his cheek.

Arthur turned to face her in the plastic waiting room chair and accidently kicked over Gwen's bag. A DVD went sliding across the floor. Arthur stood up and retrieved it. "How did that get in there?"

"I thought we would have time to watch it but we didn't." Gwen shrugged.

"How? We don't have a player or laptop." Arthur put it back in her bag.

"There's a portable player in the children's play room." Gwen smiled.

"You're a sneaky one, Guinevere." Arthur gave her a peck on the lips. "It may come in handy someday."

"It already has." Gwen laughed.

Suddenly Merlin and Morgana burst through the entrance to the waiting room.

"Is there any word?" Morgana asked breathlessly.

"No. Not yet." Gwen shook her head. "What happened to the two of you?"

"We got a flat tire and no spare. Gwaine had to come out to get us." Merlin sat down next to Gwen. "How long?"

"An Hour and a half." Gwen replied. "They took her in at the first sign of trouble. I suppose because she's had such a difficult pregnancy."

Merlin nodded. Merlin watched Morgana start to pace. He held out his hand to her. "Sit down, love. It will be a while longer."

Morgana glared at his hand and kept pacing. "I'm too anxious to sit."

"I though you said Gwaine brought you." Arthur looked around. "He didn't stay?"

"He had plans with Lucky. They have been seeing each other since they met." Morgana stopped pacing. "You think they would had told me but no…."

"Morgana, let it be." Merlin chuckled.

Morgana threw her hands in the air and continued to pace.

It was almost another hour before Elyan came in. He looked excited and a little rumpled.

"Hi. I'm a dad." Elyan grinned. Adara and I have a daughter. They both need to rest."

"Does the baby have a name yet?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." Elyan smiled. "Marie Jana. We named her after our mothers. You can take a peek. She's in the nursery."

Gwen and Morgana hurried off to go look at the baby.

Elyan sat down and put his head in his hands. "The doctor said Adara won't be able to have another one. He said that she had damage and if she tried to have another child I may lose her. Merlin, she was bleeding like I had never seen before. They almost couldn't stop it."

Merlin put his hand on Elyan's shoulder. "But they did stop it and Adara will recover."

"The three of us have the strongest women in the world by our sides." Arthur reached into his coat pocket and took out an envelope. "Guinevere and I were going to give you this tomorrow after the wedding but you should have it now."

Elyan took the envelope. "What's this?"

"I… We paid off the note on the house as a wedding present." Arthur smiled. "It should help with the four of us moving to the estate soon."

"We're going to miss all of you." Elyan sighed.

"You probably won't." Arthur chuckled. "I'm sure Guinevere and Morgana will be constantly underfoot. There's something else I should tell you. Your sister and i are going to use your appointment at the registrar's office tomorrow to get married. When Adara is back on her feet, you can scedule another one."

Elyan nodded then looked at Merlin. "That just leaves the two of you, Merlin."

Merlin grinned and pulled a ring box out of his jacket pocket. "I was interrupted by your daughter's arrival. I'll ask her tonight."

"Well, that's the last bit to be settled." Arthur chuckled.

"My mum used to say: 'Have faith in your heart because it knows where it's going. It doesn't matter where your heart wanders it always finds its way home.' Looks like we have all found our way home." Elyan smiled.

Gwen popped her head around the corner. "Why are you sitting there? Come on. You have to see her. She's an angel."

"We were just about to come to see her." Arthur stood up and looked behind him. "Let's not make the little darling wait."

Merlin stood up and pulled Elyan to his feet. "Come on, Dad, give us a proper introduction."

Elyan laughed and led them all to the nursery.


End file.
